The Inexperienced Cullen Undertaking
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: What would happen if the Cullen's had a human teenage daughter? How would things turn out? Would things be the same, or how would they differ? Find out in this collaboration story. OC's involved. Co-Op with PennedNBlack! Read and review, please!
1. Wanted or Unwanted Advances

The Inexperienced Cullen's Undertaking

**A/N: Hello! My friend ~PennedNBlack and I bring you a collaboration story about Twilight. This isn't your average Twilight fan fiction, mind you. It will be true to the books in most areas, but we are adding our own characters into it. Get ready for some fun and craziness! It will be posted on both of our pages.**

***Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does. We only own our OC's and their back stories.***

Chapter 1: Wanted or Unwanted Advances

"I don't want to move to Forks! Where is Forks anyway? Is that a real place?" the young red-head shouted, folding her arms tight across her chest.  
>She looked defiantly at her family. They were all gathered in the great room of the large house.<p>

The head of the household, a blonde man by the name of Carlisle, glanced at his wife. "Moira, it is time for us to move on from here. You know this is how we live." 

"Forks is up in Washington. It has cool weather, forests and a cloudy setting. It will work for us," came the soft, soothing voice of Esme, the mother. Her caramel hair was dressed properly and every hair was in place. 

Their youngest daughter, Moira huffed her frustration. "I don't like that! I get cold, you know? Don't I get a say?"

She was trying to convince them to change their minds and choose another place. It was a stretch, and she knew it probably wouldn't even make a dent, but she was determined. She had to try. 

"Moira, we have to think about the whole family. We can't just base our decision off of what you want," Carlisle spoke. 

Moira glared, "Well, what if I wanted to stay? I could stay with the Denali clan. I mean come on I am a teenage girl! I have friends and a boyfriend. My whole life is here. This is not fair!" They couldn't take her out of Alaska. It was her home, it was what she knew. She was a sixteen year old human girl, stuck in her personal hell with vampires. She wanted one thing in her life to be consistent. 

"That is out of the question. We are not just going to leave you in Alaska," Esme couldn't bear the thought of Moira staying behind. What if something happened to her? She would never forgive herself if something did. 

"Why? What could possibly happen to me if I stayed here in Alaska?" 

"Well, for one, with your luck you'd get eaten by a polar bear," came the dark haired, bear-like Emmett.

Moira glared at him. She was beyond jokes, she wanted to stay put. 

Their tall, lanky copper-haired brother, Edward, stepped forward. "Moira isn't willing to budge." he stated matter-of-factually. With is mind reading gift, it was easy for him to get into their little sister's head. Which was both a blessing and a curse, he didn't always enjoy listening to her thoughts. 

Carlisle sighed, shaking his head, "Moira, the move is final. We are leaving Alaska. You can visit with any of us to the Denali clan anytime. I understand that you are a teenager and you will be leaving behind things you like, but we are moving. You are precious to us and we will be the ones to protect you." 

Moira practically screamed. "NO! I am not going anywhere." She ran up to her room and slammed the door to emphasize her irritation. 

Esme glanced around at her family. "She will calm down soon. You can come out of the kitchen, Jasper. Would you help calm her?"

"I will try," The blonde son with kinky waves, shuffled over. His face showed pain, but he had a calm demeanor. He made his way up to Moira's room. 

"Go away, Jasper!" She wasn't stupid, they always sent him to calm her down 

He inched the door open. He was always careful when he approached her room, there was no telling what she would do. Especially since on occasion she had threatened to make herself bleed so she no longer would have to live with vampires. She was melodramatic, and most of the time he found her annoying, and he often found himself commenting that in his day a woman like her might end up shot or locked away to avoid embarrassment. 

"Are you deaf or just dumb? I said go away!" 

Jasper took one look at her and shook his head, "Do you really think we would not like to stay here?" 

That question caught Moira off guard. She hadn't thought about the fact that maybe they didn't like moving, but she chose to ignore any realization she received from such a question. She decided that he was using such a tactic to confuse her, and to make her feel sorry for a family that was making her leave. "Bull Shit." 

Jasper shook his head, "You leave me no choice, Moi." 

He really hated when she forced him to do this. You see he had a "gift" too. He could manipulate emotions, and often times, he had to help the family with controlling hers. She did have a bad temper; he wouldn't deny that, at all. 

With a sigh, Jasper used his ability to make a wave of calm wash over Moira. Now, he could control her emotions internally, but her face showed her annoyance. 

"I hate you," she spewed. Moira walked to the stairwell and stared down at her gathered family members. 

Everyone looked up at her. Alice, her pixie-like, black-haired, little, minion-of-a-sister just laughed lightly.  
>"Look Moi, what Jazz said was truthful, regardless of whether you think so or not. We don't really want to move, but we have to. Having us here for much longer will put us all in danger, the Denali's as well as our family." <p>

Moira frowned. So? Finally, she sighed. "I know... It's just, we always move. I make friends, get somewhat settled and then BAM! We move on to the next place. I don't know if you realize this, but I am human. I can't take this... this life all the time!" 

Rosalie rolled her golden eyes; they matched her golden tresses and fit her fair skin. "Stop whining and pack. We should be leaving by tomorrow evening." 

''This isn't fair.'' 

''Life isn't fair. Get over it and get used to it,'' Rosalie was really getting tired of Moira. She whined about everything lately. 

Moira glared at Rosalie; she wanted to cry, but with Jasper controlling her emotions she could not. Why did she have to be abandoned and then found by a coven of vampires? What cruel joke was this? 

''Can I at least say goodbye to my friends?'' Above anything else Moira wanted to say goodbye to her boyfriend Jack. She had spent the past several months convincing him that he wanted to date her. She was not about to let all of that hard work go down the toilet.

''You just want to make out with Jack,'' Emmett wasn't wrong and Moira began to blush heavily. Why did he always have to embarrass her? 

Edward shook his head, shooing away the thoughts Moira had about Jack. It made him sick and annoyed. Along with Jasper and Emmett, he was protective of Moira. She was a very special and important part of their family. Even if she didn't realize that now, they hoped one day she would understand. 

"You will have time to say goodbye to your friends, dear," Esme said gently, standing beside her husband. It had taken Moira a lot to convince her parents to let her date the boy, as well. They didn't dislike him entirely, though he was a little wild for their taste. Moira was a bit of a wild child, however. 

Alice nodded at Jasper, gesturing that he could release his control. Jasper relinquished it willingly and stepped aside. "Alice said that she will pack your things, along with Mom."

Moira's brow furrowed. She wasn't a big fan of her things being sorted through by her family. They didn't know the meaning of "privacy", and often times she felt violated, but that was just something the little human girl had to live with. What other choice did she have? 

She knew she was being a pain, and obnoxious seemed to have become her middle name these days, but it suited her for the time being. 

"Fine, don't mess anything up. And Alice, if you throw any of my clothes away I will make you miserable until the day that I die!" with that Moira stomped out of the house, running as fast as she could to her boyfriend's house. 

''Alice go make sure she doesn't do anything she will regret,'' Carlisle didn't want Moira's raging hormones to get her into a situation she wasn't ready for. 

''Okay,'' Alice didn't always like spying on Moira, but she knew, and had seen how unthinking and reckless she could be. 

Moira made it to Jack's house, unaware that Alice would soon be making a visit. She knocked frantically on his door, her impatience at an all new level. 

Jack answered the door, ''Hey, babe, what's up?'' 

''My life is ruined! I have to move to Forks. They won't let me stay. My mom and sister are going to pack me up.'' 

Jack blinked in surprise. In the past couple years he had known Moira, even with dating the fiery red-head, he knew very little about her family. With the exception that they were highly protective of the girl. It was almost unnatural to him. They freaked out over everything. 

He shook off his thoughts and pulled Moira into his embrace. She was melodramatic sometimes. He hoped that this was just another one of them. 

"Seriously, that's nuts. Why would you be moving anyway?" he asked. 

Moira buried her face in the crevice of his neck, fighting back the urge to cry. _Because they hate me that's why._

"My dad is being transferred to another hospital," she lied on cue. It was something she was used to doing with her family. They always had a reason, always had an excuse for everything weird they did — weird to humans, that is. 

Jack lifted her chin up to look into her deep green eyes, "Stay the night with me then." 

Moira thought for a moment before she answered. She knew that this would upset her family, but for once she wanted to do what she wanted to. ''Okay.'' 

Jack smiled as he led her inside. He had been wanting to get Moira alone for some time. He was hoping that since she was leaving in the morning that tonight would be the night that he got into her pants. 

''My parents are gone. So it's just me and you.'' 

Moira smiled, she had no idea that Jack had ulterior motives. All in all Moira was innocent, a virgin. She barely knew how to kiss when they had started dating. He had never met someone so innocent before. 

Jack moved in to kiss her, Moira complied kissing him back feverishly. She wasn't going to be able to kiss him back for a very long time, and she wanted to savor the moments left she had with him. He was her everything here, her first kiss, her first love. She hated when her parents and siblings would tell her that it was just a teenage romance; something that was fleeting and would only last for a moments time. How could they say that? What if he was her forever? 

Of course they didn't understand her simple, feeble human thoughts. None of them had been human for years. She would bet that they had forgotten about it by now. 

As she kissed her boyfriend for dear life, Jack led them slowly to the couch. He lowered them down carefully, leaning back against the side of the couch. 

Moira instinctively followed him, leaning into him as not to break the contact of the kiss. 

Internally, Jack grinned. Moira was pretty easy to manipulate. He knew she was a virgin. She had been eager to let him know that, with the cutest blush he'd ever seen. He was able to teach her to his liking. She wasn't a sloppy slut like most of the girls he had gone out with in the past. 

His hand caressed her back gently, sensually. He was prepping her for pleasure. 

Moira pulled back slightly to catch a breath of air. She gazed into his eyes lovingly. Her innocence would fail her yet again if she wasn't careful, but how could she be if she didn't know his intentions? 

Jack moved in to kiss her again when her pointer finger gently came into contact with his lips. He stopped his descent and raised a curious brow at her.  
>"What's up, babe?" <p>

Moira bit her lip," Jack, do you love me?" The question came out of no where to him. 

''Uh.. Yeah. I do.'' 

Moira looked into his eyes searching them. She wanted to make sure that he really loved her before she gave all of herself to him. 

''Really?'' 

''Yeah,'' he said planting gentle kisses down her neck, grazing the edge of her T-shirt. He wasn't really sure how he felt about her. She could be annoying and clingy. All he knew was that he wanted to get her out of her clothes. 

Moira couldn't believe the sensations his gentle kisses were creating. She was debating whether or not she was ready. _He says he loves me, and I love him. Isn't sex for two people who love each other?  
><em>

She felt his hands slowly climbing underneath her shirt. His eyes met hers, they had this glimmer in them that she had never seen before. It kind of reminded her of the look she had seen time and time again when Emmett was about to say something obnoxiously inappropriate. She couldn't help it, and let out a giggle. 

''Am I tickling you?'' Jack asked, slightly annoyed. 

''No, you just have this look in your eye...'' 

His hands continued to inch their ways up her shirt. ''Oh do I now? And what look exactly is that?''

''You just look like you're enjoying yourself.'' 

''I am, aren't you?'' He really didn't want to be talking at the moment. He knew that sooner or later one of her family members was going to ruin his whole plan. They always did. 

"Y-yes... I am," she blushed slightly. In all honesty, she didn't know how or what she was feeling. Was this love?

Well, in the literal sense she knew that this was what lead to sex. Or so she had heard.

Moira felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her heart started to race as she felt the tingling sensations that Jack's fingers were creating, mixed with the sensations his lips were leaving.

Her body felt like it was on fire... In a good way. She had no idea what this meant, but parts of her liked it. His ministrations made her feel funny, and a blush found it's way onto her pale cheeks again.

Jack was watching her as he inched his way up her shirt. Her skin was so soft and tasted divine. He sucked gently on a spot right behind her ear; he hoped with her long hair if he were to leave a mark, her family wouldn't notice it.

He was making his way to his ultimate goal successfully, when there was a knock at the back door. It was loud, but not quite a bang.

Jack sighed, frustratedly knowing all too well who it would be. It was always the same family member: the dreaded Alice. _For your sister being so fucking small, she is annoying as hell.  
><em>  
>"Don't get it," Moira blurted out suddenly, clinging to Jack before he could get up.<p>

Jack studied her expression. She seemed serious, but he had a feeling that if they ignored that knock, others would come and ignoring them would not be as easy.

"Are you sure? If it is who I think it is, she won't be easy to ignore." _Nor will we be able to continue, and get where I want to get with your damn sister outside my house. _Jack grumbled internally. 

Alice continued knocking on the door, ''Moira, I know you're in there.''

Moira bit her lip, ''Let me see if I can get her to leave.''

''Fine.''

Moira got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and was relieved that it was only Alice and that none of her brothers tagged along.

''Finally. Come on we're going home.''

''No, Alice. I want to stay. Please let me stay.''

Alice lowered her voice to a whisper, ''Moira, you can't. Not with him. You'll regret it.''

''So. Let me regret something for once. I swear you all spend so much time keeping me from making any damn mistakes; I am not learning anything. Just that my family can't trust my judgment.''

All Moira really wanted was a chance to be a real human teenager. After all, she was human. She wanted those experiences, but every time she got close to having them they would be taken away from her. She desperately wanted Alice to leave, to let her see where things were going with Jack. She knew that if she stayed she'd be leaving Alaska no longer a virgin. She had accepted that.

''I can't let you, Moi.'' Alice had a concerned look in her eye. She hadn't liked what she had seen of Moira's future if this event had taken place. She wanted to make Moira understand, but it had seemed that any rational sense that Moira may have had was gone. This boy was making Moira crazy.

''What is the worst that could happen?''

''He could get you pregnant,'' now Alice had not seen this outcome at all. She only saw an outcome of shame and depression, but she knew that the word pregnant might scare Moira into coming home, and save her from making a big mistake.

Jack grumbled, ''Are you staying or are you going, Moira?'' If she was staying her sister needed to leave now. He wanted to get Moira undressed. 

There was a pause as Moira's mind reeled over the insinuation that Alice had made. She hadn't thought of that outcome yet, but really how plausible was that? Having sex one time... That didn't get girls pregnant every day, did it?

Moira bit her lip hearing Jack's grumble. She looked back at Alice. "I will be careful. Just go, please." She was begging her sister now.

Alice sighed, feeling between a rock and a hard place. If she let Moira learn this mistake on her own, the others would know she hadn't stopped Moira. On the other hand, she knew Moira needed to learn some human things, and this was a teenage experience.

Her jaw clenched. "Okay, fine. I'll be back to pick you up in two hours... Be careful, do you understand me?"

Moira barely heard her sister's words, she was overjoyed and relieved that Alice would be out of her hair.

She hugged Alice. "Yeah, I will Al. Bye." with that she pushed the back door closed and made her way back to Jack. "I'm staying."

Jack looked a little surprised, but that faded quickly as he brought her back down to the couch. Whatever she had said to her family had worked and he planned on taking advantage of the predicament.

"Nice job," Jack complimented, continuing his previous ministrations. He was done inching, however. His hand moved on it's own free will up her shirt.

Moira gasped, a little stunned by his being so straightforward. He was usually a quiet guy, even at school. This was a different side of Jack she was seeing. 

Jack smirked a little. He could not believe his luck. He started peeling off Moira's clothing layer by layer. The more he uncovered the bigger the smirk got on his face. She may have annoyed him at times, but her body was beautiful.

He lightly planted kisses down her neck to her chest, looking into her eyes every now and then. There was an excitement in them, and a little bit of apprehension, which he expected.

He undressed himself knowing that Moira would be too nervous to go through with it if he had not. He felt her eyes on his body, and he smiled when he saw the blush on her cheeks rise to a new level. She was absolutely adorable, and well worth wading through her families ridiculous notions.

He crawled on top of her making sure not to put all his body weight on her. He kissed her lips hungrily, and a few moments later the deed was done. Moira Dawn Cullen was no longer a virgin. She however wasn't sure how she felt in that moment. 

They were tangled up together, now laying on the floor. Moira rested on top of her lover, gazing any direction but his. She felt torn. Yes, it had been pleasurable, just like she heard that it would be. Yes, he was the most handsome thing she had ever seen with her human eyes. Also, no, though... It had hurt, and part of her felt very guilty that she hadn't listened to her sister.

Pride had gotten in the way. It happened to her a lot. Alice was always the one her family sent to whisk her away from the foolish antics Moira sometimes pulled.

Jack's voice made her startle. She stared at him, then.  
>"You were pretty deep in thought there, you okay?" His tone seemed concerned, but something in his eyes was victorious. Like he had just claimed his prize.<p>

Moira nodded, twirling her curly hair around her finger. She put on a smile. How could she ruin this moment for him? For them... It was mutual, right? So why didn't she feel the same way he was feeling, or the way she guessed he was feeling.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about you, about us... That was great, Jack," she forced the last part to sound completely honest and natural, even though she still had mixed feelings about the whole ordeal.

Jack was satisfied enough with her answer. He didn't even bat an eye at her statement.  
>"It was more than great," He kissed a spot on her neck where he had left a hickie. "It was amazing." <p>

Moira sat up, gathering her clothes. She wanted to get dressed, she wanted to shower, but overall she had a sudden urge to start crying. She stifled the urge, and just got dressed.

''Too bad you're leaving tomorrow,'' Jack started, ''We could be having sex more often.''

_Was that all he cared about? _''Yeah...''

She wanted to leave. She hoped Alice would come to get her sooner than the two hour mark. She was starting to feel dirty, and the guilt was churning her stomach.

''Can you get dressed?'' she asked not wanting to look at him naked anymore.

''Yeah, I'll get dressed.'' He didn't really pay attention to how strange Moira was being. He passed it off as her being upset about leaving. 

Jack got dressed as quickly as he had undressed. He sat up beside her, playing with her hair that was still unkempt from their activity.

Moira tensed, but forced her body to relax. She knew they would be leaving tomorrow and she wouldn't have to satisfy his hunger for sex again.

Before anymore exchanges of words between them occurred, Alice appeared at the back door again. She knocked frantically.

Another vision had clouded her mind after she had left Jack's house. She hadn't gone far, just to a little diner not two miles up, and pretended to order some coffee.

This vision was similar to her last, but it was darker, gloomier. Immediately, she regretted leaving Moira there. For as stubborn as the red-head could be, once you got her to calm down, it was easy to talk with her. She would listen to where they were coming from, most of the time.

Alice cursed herself as she hurried back to Jack's. She knew that she was too late to stop it from happening; against her better judgment, she had left her sister to the cruel reality that her boyfriend just wanted sex.

Jack groaned as the knock on the back door became a bang. "Your family is here to collect you.." he kissed her once more incessantly. "Will I be able to see you off tomorrow?"

Moira shook her head, "I doubt it." She was all too happy that Alice had shown up. "Goodbye, I'll keep in touch."

She ran to the door and lurched outside to her sister's arms. Alice shut the door quickly, soothing Moira.

**A/N: Just a little insight into the Cullen family with their youngest, newest member – Moira Cullen, OC. She belongs to PennedNBlack. This is a year or so before they meet Bella. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter soon. It is our goal to keep the characters as they are, adding another side to their family dynamic. My character will be introduced later on. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Bundle of Joy

**The Inexperienced Cullen Undertaking**

**Chapter 2: Bundle of Joy**

**A/N: Well, look here PennedNBlack and I got chapter 2 up! We are slowly leading up to when the Cullen's arrive in Forks. Read and Review. This is for our pure enjoyment. So, without further adeu - please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how we wish we owned Twilight, but we do not. Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky her!**

Everything was a blur. Moira didn't know how she had gotten home, or how in the hell she had gotten in the shower. Her mind was racing. She couldn't believe that she had actually slept with Jack. Did she love him? Yes, but the more important question was did he love her? She didn't know. She had never seen him with that hunger in his eyes. She didn't like it. It made her feel like that was all he needed her for, and that was all he wanted her for. Was it?

She let the hot water pour over her body. She wanted to erase everything that happened. Why didn't one of her brothers or sisters have the ability to turn back time? Now that would have come in handy. Especially since Moira was full of mistakes.

She sighed, 'I am just a screw up.' Why did Alice let her do that? She knew her thoughts were going to get Alice in trouble, and that was not her intention, but she was unsure of why exactly Alice had allowed her to do that. Was it to teach her a lesson? If it was than she had learned it. She had not been ready for sex, and although her body had been willing, emotionally and mentally she was not advanced enough.

Part of her wanted to speak to Jack. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling, but her logical side was telling her how that could possibly never work. 'Face it Moira he just wanted to be with you to get you in bed. You're not worth anything to him.'

Her thoughts were harsh, but part of her told her that they were correct.

Alice was pacing outside in the back yard. She was more upset with herself than Moira. Moira was just a girl. She hadn't know what she was getting herself into. She was a doughy-eyed, sweet girl who was having her first love.

Alice sighed, rubbing her temple. 'Oh, why did I leave her there like that?'

Inside, Edward was listening back and forth from Moira to Alice's minds. His heart sank suddenly, but it switched to a boiling anger in a split second.

He glanced at Jasper, who was emitting many different emotions one at a time. His teeth were clenched. He could feel it.

"It happened..." Edward seethed.

Emmett's large form bounded over. "Both Alice and Moira are freaking out. What happened, Eddy?"

"Moira's no longer a... virgin," Jasper could barely get the word out. Their little sister, the sweet, stubborn girl had sex for the first time. He growled shortly.

Emmett's jaw dropped. "What? Why that little punk..."

"Anyone up for killing a boyfriend?" Edward glared outside in the general direction of Jack's house.

"I am." Emmett cracked his knuckles. He was intimidating just by his sheer size. Angry Emmett was just plain scary.

Moira finally got out of the shower and got dressed. She walked downstairs to get a drink of water when she spotted her brothers. She could tell that they were all upset, and angry. They had a look about them that said they were planning something.

''No,'' Moira began, ''Whatever it is no.''

''Like you could stop us,'' Emmett said smiling. ''Besides you won't be seeing him again.''

Jasper was trying his best not to manipulate Moira's emotions. Part of him wanted to make her not like Jack ever again, though he knew that was unrealistic. He could feel her shame and disappointment. She had been let down.

Jasper glanced at her, "He was a jerk, Moi."

Moira just nodded her head numbly. She knew her brothers wouldn't actually kill him, and she had no way to stop them, even if she went to her parents.

"I found that out..." her voice was soft. Why hadn't she listened to her family? Because she was stubborn, that's why.

Edward's gaze softened at her expression. Her thoughts were as sad as she looked. This was her first, and they couldn't guarantee her last, heartbreak.

He shuffled over, hugging her. "Alice is outside, freaking out. I'm sorry, Moi."

Moira felt bitter, but hugged Edward tight. 'She is freaking out? Alice, I love her. I could be pregnant one of these days...'

Edward listened to her thoughts. He wasn't ready to deal with his little sister having a child. Their mother would be thrilled, Alice would be thrilled. They loved babies.

Really, Carlisle and Emmett loved them too. It's not that he didn't like children. He just wasn't used to them. Even from the time that Moira had come into the family. And Jasper's only struggle would be the fact that it would be human, like Moira.

His mind flashed back to the day Moira was brought to their family. Jasper had stumbled home on a dark, stormy night. It had been before Alaska.

_That night Jasper had been struggling with his control, or the lack thereof. He had his fill of human blood for the night, but something led him into the dark alley way. He wasn't quite sure of what he would find in such a place. It was dirty. Garbage was everywhere, and the stench of urine was almost unbearable for even him. 'Humans are disgusting,' he thought._

_The few street lights that lined the alleyway way were broken. It was dark, and for a moment he smiled. He looked around hoping for another victim, he enjoyed the hunt, and the moments just before a kill, but he was also starting to feel the guilt well up inside of him as he thought about what he had done. He had let himself down and he had also let his family down. _

_He wandered further down, just seeing trash and debris, when he smelt it. Blood. As he listened he picked up a heartbeat, it gave soft steady beats. Whoever it was didn't know he was there and he was going to enjoy sneaking up on him. He walked closer to the sound and the scent. Whoever it was they smelt divine, just enough to tempt him into another feeding session._

_As he got closer he heard soft whining noises. He was shocked at first, and thought that maybe it was someone that was injured. Then a sick, twisted thought crossed his mind, 'I would be delighted to stop their suffering.' _

_He came across a small bundle of blankets and the whining noises changed, and became louder. He picked up the blankets curiously. Bundled up within them was a baby, a small redheaded girl. She began crying, and was shivering. He was half tempted to kill her and end her suffering, but he couldn't see himself answering to Esme or Carlisle about killing an innocent child. His only option was going to be to bring her to them, and let them decide what was to be done with her. He stopped himself from breathing, an uncomfortable task when something so heavenly smelling was right in front of him. _

_Through much self-willed, self-control he was able to bring her home to the shock and surprise of his coven._

_The coven of vampires stood there in stunned silence as they saw one of their members approaching. He smelled strongly of human blood and was carrying a bundle of some sorts. Even with their excellent eyesight, none of them could make out what was in the bundle. Whatever it contained was moving around._

_Alice flew outside to meet her mate, her usually bubbly demeanor held a sudden fear. She had seen a vision of a family being attacked and everyone, including an infant was destroyed._

_If her heart was beating, it would be racing and adrenaline would be pumping through her veins. Instead, as the vampire she was, only the anxiety and anticipation lingered._

_"Jazz," Alice practically pleaded, "Jazz please tell me you didn't..." She was afraid of the answer. If the vision she had seen had come to be, she was terrified of how their coven could react._

_Jasper stood rigid in front of his mate. He could feel her emotions right to her very core. His face was pained, more than usual, mostly from not being able to breathe while holding the little, innocent child in his arms._

_He gazed at his beloved. Without taking a breath, he let out his strained answer._

_"Take the baby..." He out stretched his arms to her. "I can't hold her anymore. I need to move away from her scent... change. It's on me. She's unharmed... but have Carlisle look at her. I found her abandoned in an alley way, beside an overturned dumpster."_

_Alice gazed at him, more relieved than shocked. She complied. _

_She carried the little bundle of joy over to Carlisle. He took her and removed the dirty blankets, the infant started crying from the cold air hitting her._

_"Carlisle, please hurry the poor little thing is cold," Esme said. She watched as her husband checked the baby. She wanted to hold her. It had been years since she had been this close to a baby. 'She is adorable.'_

_Jasper walked down after changing, "We're not going to keep her are we?" Alice frowned; he made her sound as if she were a stray dog. Alice looked over at Esme and Carlisle; they were both looking at each other, seeming to have an entire conversation with their eyes. Esme's seemed to plead, as Carlisle's were saying we can't keep her, it would be too dangerous for her. _

_The infant was still crying._

_Esme reached out for her, "Can I hold her?" _

_Carlisle reluctantly handed the tiny infant over; he knew that his wife was determined to keep her as soon as she laid eyes on the little bundle._

_Esme carefully held her in her arms, wrapping her back up so that she would stay warm. "She's precious. I wonder why someone would leave someone so cute behind."_

_Rosalie sat off in the corner watching Esme jealously._

_Emmett sat by his wife, gently taking her hand. "Babe," he kisses her cheek, "If we keep the child, we can help raise her. Want to raid another alley and see if we can find a baby of our own? It's all the rage." he added to lighten the mood with a joke._

_Rosalie cracked a smile at her husband. "I think that was a once in a lifetime deal, hon." She let out a sigh. "Though, it would be nice... She is adorable."_

_Edward sat in the corner and decided to sit down at their grand piano, playing some notes off the top of his head._

_The infant had been fussing, she didn't have any thoughts yet, but he thought she was beautiful. He thought a lullaby would calm her nerves. He figured that Jasper would be too occupied and discombobulated to calm her himself._

_Moments later, the child stopped her fussing. The elegant tune soothed her soul and the warmth of the blanket she was bundled up in, caused a content, almost jubilated coo to emit from the baby girl._

_Esme stared down at the sweet, innocent pair of green eyes. She cradled her closely, "Look how attentive she is, Carlisle. She needs a home."_

_Carlisle hesitated. He adored the child, as much as his wife, possibly even more. He loved children; they were a soft spot in him. His family had become this large because of it. However, he had trepidations about adopting a human child into a coven of vampires. Especially with some of them being less capable of containing their thirst for human blood than others._

_Jasper saw Carlisle look over at him, he sighed, "I'll stay away from her." Alice played with his curls; she knew that this is not what he had intended when bringing the child home. This was going to be an adjustment for all of them if she was kept. _

_"Can't we just give it a try?" Esme asked._

_Carlisle thought for a moment, "Yes, but we need to be careful of her. She is fragile more so now than when she is grown. She needs a name." His worst fear is that something would happen to the child and they would all have to live with it forever. He didn't think that any of them could handle it if something were to happen to her._

_Esme smiled and looked over at Rosalie seeing that she was upset, "Hey, Rosalie, wasn't there a name that you always liked?"_

_Rosalie looked at Esme, slightly confused, and then she smiled, "Yes. I've always liked the name Moira." Emmett rubbed Rosalie's shoulder reassuringly, thinking, 'See Rose we're gonna be part of this kids life.'_

_Esme looked down at the baby girl, "Moira. It suits her. What does everyone think about Dawn being her middle name?"_

_"Moira Dawn Cullen," Carlisle mused, he did not know if it was the adorable infant in the room or his wife that had convinced him to allow them to give this experiment a shot. Raising a human child was going to be a very different experience. _

_Moira cooed as she rubbed her eyes. She was now a Cullen, and would always be a Cullen._

_Alice walked over, looking over Esme's shoulder at Moira. She smiled, suddenly being flooded with visions about the girl and their family. They were good visions, happy visions._

_Some of them consisted of: a three year old toddling around; laying asleep on a broad-chested Emmett; playing dolls with Alice while Rosalie braided her long curly hair; playing the piano with Edward; and even playing hide-and-seek, as well as other games, with Jasper._

_Her smile broadened. "She will fit in fine here," Alice mused._

_Carlisle glanced at her, "What did you see?" He was curious. Maybe his experiment would be successful, every part of his being hoped that he was right. Something about holding this child felt right. She was radiant. He felt whole, the entire Cullen family was appearing to feel the same way._

_Even Jasper, staying away a good distance, held a sense of contentment. Obviously, something in him had led to his bringing the human girl home to his family. He had restrained his thirst, the animalistic nature of himself, to make it all the way from where he had last hunted home._

_Rosalie was beside Esme. "May I hold her?" Her tone was gentle, a completely different one than any of the Cullens-aside from Emmett, were used to._

_"Of course, Rose," Esme lightly passed the bundle of cloth and Moira into Rosalie's eagerly awaiting arms. She cuddled into the cozy limbs of the next person to carry her. She seemed very content to be snuggled up to the family._

_"Well, someone likes to snuggle." came Emmett, watching his wife with Moira. It brought him joy to see Rosalie enjoying time with an infant. Moira might not be theirs directly, but he knew that they would be a huge role in raising the child. All of the members of this family would be involved._

_Moira cooed, tilting her head at Emmett._

_He smiled, "Hey there, cutie-pie. I think she fits perfectly here."_

_They all agreed whole-heartedly._

Alice walked inside from the back porch of the Cullen house. Her husband and brothers were gathered, comforting their little sister. She looked at Moira with a pained and sorrowful expression.

Moira left Edward's arms and went to Alice; she was her rock. They may fight and butt heads because they were both very stubborn, as well as polar-opposites when it came to life, though they did have a few things in common, one of them being how out of place they were in life. Moira and Alice were a little strange, out there in their ways of thinking.

"I'm sorry, Moira. I shouldn't have left you there." Alice chided herself.

Moira shook her head, "Don't be, I was stupid enough to... do it."

Her brothers all made a face. Emmett loved sex, but thinking about his sister having it angered him in a way he never thought possible.

"It wasn't stupid, well maybe a little, but it was just a foolish, rash, un-thought out emotional reaction you had to a guy you are attracted to," Edward replied, patting her shoulder.

Moira looked at Edward and just nodded. She was glad to have the family she did. She knew she could be a pain, but they were always there for her and always willing to do whatever it took to keep her safe and make sure she had everything she needed. She smiled, ''Well, I think I can go another few months without doing something reckless.''

''We'll see if that last a week,'' Emmett chimed in. How could a human living with a group of vampires not be reckless?

''Whatever, Emm,'' Moira said sticking her tongue out.

Emmett playfully picked her up and put her over his shoulder. ''What was that Moi?''

''Put me down.'' she struggled to get out of his grasp even though she knew it was no use.

''Say you're sorry.''

''Emmett put me down!''

''That was not an apology.''

''I'm sorry,'' she lied.

Edward chuckled; in Moira's head, she was spewing curses at Emmett. She was struggling defeatedly, even though she had "apologized".

Emmett switched her over to his other shoulder. "That little sister was a lie. We can tell when you are lying, squirt."

"Don't call me that!" Moira whined, "Emmett, seriously you're hurting me!"

Alice stood by Jasper, he was soothing her spirit. They all made mistakes before; this was a bigger one, but there wasn't anything the family wouldn't do for Moira, especially if it came down to a pregnancy.

"Emmett, put her down. You've made your point."

"Alright, alright," He set her upright on the floor again.

Moira shook her head, "It's about time." She leaned against him, yawning. She was physically exhausted and the shower had relaxed her body. Alice put her arm around her shoulders, gently steering her towards the stairs.

"You should get some sleep; we are leaving early in the morning." Alice said quietly.

Moira turned suddenly toward her sister. "Mom and Dad don't know, do they?" Her eyes showed alarm and worry. Alice shook her head quickly.

"No, they have no idea... I'll let you know if I see anything in the future. You may have to tell them eventually," she glanced at Moira's stomach. "Dad will figure it out since, you know, he is a doctor and all."

Moira laughed despite herself. If she did end up pregnant, she would become another of those statistics. 'Whoopie...' she thought dryly.

"Moi, you need to go to bed," Alice said. "You won't get up if you don't."

Moira sighed, "Fine. I will go to bed just to make you happy, Alice."

Alice smiled, "Thank you."

Moira went up to her room. She looked around the empty room. All that was left was her bed with her old teddy bear that any chance Alice got she would try to throw it away, not understanding the sentiment and importance to Moira of the little bear. She had it since she had become apart of the Cullen family. It had been given to her by Esme and Carlisle when she was a baby. It comforted her and made her smile.

She had liked this house. It was one of her favorites that Esme had built, but she was sure her mother would have come up with another great design for a house. The only trepidations that Moira had about moving was the new school. She had not been in public education long, she was home schooled, but the switching of schools always made her nervous. She knew that others could tell just how strangely different her family was compared to others. It was an obvious difference. She knew she was probably worrying about nothing. With each new school she had attended she always found a group of friends that accepted her for her, even with all the secrets she had to keep and the little lies she had to tell to explain why friends could not come over to her house.

She got ready for bed and crawled into her bed, hugging her teddy bear, as she drifted off to sleep. She knew that the rest of her family would be getting last minute things taken care of for tomorrow mornings travels.

The next morning Moira woke up a little later than planned. She was confused, hadn't Alice told her they were going to be waking her up early.

"Good morning sunshine," Carlisle said from the front seat of his car. They were already on the road.

"Morning," Moira said with a yawn, "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful to disturb," Esme said.

Moira smiled. Her mother was always so thoughtful. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Esme, more accepting and loving, but that just did not seem to fit into her nature. She was a stubborn, red head. "Thank you, Mom."

Esme smiled at her, "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Moira said as her stomach growled loudly. "Okay, maybe more than just a little."

Esme hands her a lunch pail with various different foods for Moira to choose from.

**A/N: So, there you are! Chapter two is up, PennedNBlack and I worked hard to get this up quickly. It has a flashback to how Moira came to be a Cullen. We hope that you enjoy the premise, it is an entertainment piece. As we said before, we are trying to keep the Cullen characters in tact, only adding Moira craziness. Next chapter I will introduce my OC and they will make it to Forks.**


	3. Jasmine

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Well, PennedNBlack and I really enjoyed writing this chapter together! Things are starting to get interesting. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review please! We are eagerly awaiting feedback! We want to know if our story is a hit or a miss, and the only way we will know that is through the reviews of our fellow writers. Well, hope you enjoy this creation of pure randomness, and enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: As always we do now own Twilight, just our original characters, Moira, Jasmine and the mysterious Alexander. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

It was a long trip, and that was including how fast the Cullen's drove. They had made their way from Alaska to Forks, Washington in several hours. Maybe it was because her family was enjoying the leisurely route.

In that time Moira had devoured all of the food that Esme had packed for her to eat. She watched the environment fly by; it went from the beautiful glistening white snow to the bright green foliage. She watched as the wonderful place she had grown up in, and considered home, disappear before her eyes. Part of her felt numb, the other part felt nervous with a very small twinge of excitement.

The only thing she didn't mind about this move to a whole new state was the fact that she had the ability to start over. The first change she had made was severing her relationship with Jack. She had text him while they were traveling; after mulling over her previous experience with him the night before, a long distance relationship with him wasn't worth it to her if all he wanted from her was sex.

Breaking up by text was harsh, but she felt that it was right for their circumstances. She didn't feel bad about it at all. It made her smile, feeling a burden lifted. As much as she liked Jack, he had put pressure on her whenever they hung out. Now, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Mom, did you already design the house? Is it built?" Moira asked, turning her attention to her parents. They had turned on a random dirt road that led its way through the forest. It winded around for a long while.

Esme smiled back at her, "Yes, and yes, dear. We had to be sure that we would be settled the moment we arrived with this move."

Moira smiled a little. Her family was always prepared.

"I bet it is beautiful."

Carlisle looked back at her through the rear-view mirror. "You will love it. It is almost identical to the house in Alaska, but Mom put in a few new touches."

"Sounds just like her," Moira hugged her bear. The house came into view. She was grateful that it looked like their previous house, inside and out. It felt like she was home again. It was her semblance of consistency. Thank you, Mom.

It wasn't long before the family had parked in their spots reserved for each vehicle in the huge garage. They immediately started unpacking and arranging the house.

Moira just stayed outside on the front patio. She would only be in their way. She was scrutinizing the area that they would be living. It was beautiful, she would admit that much.

She pulled her hoodie tighter to her body. It wasn't as cold as it was in Alaska, but it was humid which sucked with her hair being curly and all. She sighed, kicking a branch that had fallen off of a tree nearby. There were clouds stretching from one end of the horizon to the other. It felt so gloomy.

Alice walked over, standing beside her. "What do you think?"

Moira just shrugged.

"I'm not impressed. So they have trees and it rains a lot... Big whoop." She rolled her eyes as it started drizzling, as if on cue. "Damn you, Forks, damn you."

Alice laughed. "I saw that coming. I set up our room, want to come inside and see?" She hesitated slightly. "I left most of your things, well everything, in your boxes. I had a vision of you throwing a fit when I unpacked and set it up... So I left it for you. You can decorate and design your room. I even put a curtain in the center so you can have some... privacy."

Moira smiled a little, "That must have been really hard for you. See any visions about my hair not being a frizz ball?"

"Don't worry about your hair. We'll get some hair products that will take care of the frizz."

"Thank God!"

Alice smiled, "Don't you want to see our room?"

"Yes and no."

"Why no?"

"Because I am afraid of what color it might be," Moira joked. In the last house Alice had painted it an obnoxious pink color. It had given Moira a headache.

"It is plain white."

"Really?"

"No, I painted it blue. I thought that maybe you needed something more calming," Alice smiled at her little sister.

"I like blue."

"I know you do."

Moira walked up to her and Alice's bedroom. She had often wondered why it was that Alice chose to share a room with her and not Jasper, but that was Alice. Moira thought it might be that she needed someone to keep an eye on her, but maybe it was just that Alice liked being able to hang out with Moira. She liked the second idea better, the other option just didn't seem fair to Alice.

She began to unpack her boxes, and soon became board with the task. She wanted to explore and see what this green, lush, gloomy environment had to offer her besides frizzy hair. She began by looking out her window; she noticed a tall tree and wondered if she could reach it from her window. She often entertained the idea that she would one day be cunning enough to sneak out of her room without a single family member knowing. She opened the window and reached for the tree, unfortunately for her it was too far away_. I am never going to be able to sneak out._

"And why would you ever need to sneak out?" Edward asked smiling.

"There are a number of reasons," Moira said deep in thought. "Do you think I will make any friends here?"

"Yes, you always make friends. They might be a little bit eccentric, but I think that fits the situation don't you?"

Eccentric was not the word for Moira's friends. She only seemed to hang out with the misfits, but she didn't mind it; most of the time her friends did not question the strange rules that her family kept about not allowing friends to the house.

"Yeah, I guess it does," she shut her window as a cold wind blew. "I hope I find at least one good friend."

"You will, Moi," he smiled at her. She seemed to be back to normal. Jack had been a bad influence on her, and he was beginning to wonder if Jack had changed Moira for good, but it seemed with him out of her life she was going to become herself again, and simply enough it was a smooth transition. He walked away as Moira's mind switched to a topic he would rather ignore: boys.

_Boys, pretty boys_, Moira thought with a big smile. She hoped that this dinky little town they would be attending school in had some lookers at the very least.

Alice smiled, linking her arm with Moira's. "Listen, before you go running off to explore and be all adventurous, go see Mom and Dad. They have a house warming gift for you. It will help."

Moira raised a brow at her sister with suspicion_. A house warming gift? What the hell could it be?_ She wracked her brain trying to figure it out as she dashed out of the room. She descended the three flights of stairs to the main level. Looking around, she didn't see her parents anywhere. "Alice!"

"They are in the garage! Goodness, we can't be a step ahead of you all the time," Alice stepped up to the balcony overlooking the great room. "Oh, wait we already are."

Moira glared at the tease and stuck her head out. And they wonder where I get my attitude_. The little brat_ , she thought sarcastically. Shaking off the annoyance with Alice, Moira made her way into the garage. She tilted her head seeing her parents standing by what appeared to be a covered vehicle. She just assumed that it was another car they either bought or it was Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Having a secret pow-wow in here are you?" Moira walked over to Esme's awaiting embrace. Carlisle smiled gently at her.

He chuckled at her inquiry. "Possibly, though not so secret. We were contemplating and discussing your birthday present."

Moira glanced at Esme, then Carlisle quizzically. "Birthday present? But it's so early. Wait, you bought me something? Maybe?" The idea made her smile. She was spoiled rotten, and she knew it well. Her family lavished her with gifts, sometimes not even for any special occasion. It could just be a random Tuesday.

Esme smiled, nodding toward her husband with a sparkle in her eyes. "Well, we thought we would give you something for the move, possibly to coax you to like the place a little better."

Moira laughed; her parents were so devious. She grinned at them eagerly. "Can I see this present please, please, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Carlisle reached for the tarp over the vehicle behind them and pulled it off revealing the exact car Moira had been eyeing in Rosalie's mechanic magazines for a couple years.

Her eyes almost popped right out of their sockets. She practically screamed, but it failed. She was speechless. Overjoyed she threw her arms around both of her parents in a tight embrace, jumping up and down to release the excitement.

"A car? It's the one I wanted! I can really drive?" Moira's high-pitched tone squeaked out. "Ahhh!" She couldn't contain the scream the second time around. "It's... It's beautiful!"

Moira was awestruck and astounded that her family was going to give her the freedom and ability to drive her own vehicle instead of riding with her siblings all the time. She had just turned sixteen, but she had learned to drive at a much younger age. A coven of vampires helps with that, they taught her many things long before her time.

Esme laughed enjoying her daughter's jovial celebration. Carlisle had been right; it had been his idea now that she would be in a public school and living in a small town. He wanted to loosen the reigns slowly, and this was the first step.

Moira wouldn't be able to rebel or get into too much trouble with the entire family watching out for her, he hoped. She was growing up way too fast for their taste. They were used to the already grown children they had before her; this experience had been a first for them. He was happy that they had kept her as a baby. She brought a special element to this already diverse group of individuals and they loved her with all their being.

"Happy very early birthday slash house warming gift, Mosie-Mo," Carlisle smiled at the youngest member of his family.

Moira lunged into his arms; tears welled up in her eyes. Even at her worst, Carlisle was always thinking about what was best for her, and he was always fair. She truly loved him as a father. Esme, at his side, was his perfect match; being a mother was so natural to her. She was created for motherhood and Carlisle was created for fatherhood, as well as being the head of a coven of vampires. They were two puzzle pieces with the exact contours to make the picture whole.

"Thank you, Daddy, I love it. It's... Perfect."

Carlisle kissed her forehead, handing her the keys gently. "Just drive carefully and don't die. None of us would be able to live without you. Why don't you take her for a spin? Alice apparently marked the road that led us to the house. She said it will help you until you acclimate to the area."

Moira grinned, quickly hopping into her car. It smelled just like a new car should. The interior was immaculate and the paint job was just as perfect. It was green, her favorite color. She shoved the key in the engine and started her up. It roared, coming to life immediately. She tentatively felt the steering wheel. It had been a long time since any of her siblings had allowed her to drive. She exhaled, waving to her parents.

"I won't let you down!"

Carlisle and Esme watched as their youngest child backed out of the garage and quickly stepped on the gas, high tailing it out of the driveway.

_Freedom!_ Her mind shouted gleefully.

She drove around for about an hour, enjoying the roar of the engine and the gas pedal under her foot, until her stomach growled. She couldn't believe she was hungry again; she ate a whole bag of food not an hour ago. _Oh well, guess I better find a place to get some food. _

She drove about another mile and a half before coming across a quaint little diner. She stepped out of her car and smelt the delicious aroma of meat and grease, two things she wasn't always allowed to eat. Her mother had he on all types of healthy foods, but every now and then Moira had to be bad and have a hamburger.

She walked out of her car locking it, her car got a few ogling looks from the teenage boys hanging outside.

_Touch it and you buy me a new one._

She walked into the diner and sat down at one of the tables. She looked around, loving the old look of the place. Maybe Forks wasn't going to be so bad after all, especially if she could sneak a hamburger every now and then.

A waitress walked over, "Hi, I'm Jasmine. What can I get you?"

"Well, Jasmine, I would like one of your best hamburgers with everything on it."

"Okay. Anything to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"Alright I will go put your order in and get you your drink," Jasmine walked away going into the back room. "We've got a newbie who wants a burger."

One of the cooks looked over at her, "I wonder if she's the daughter of that new doctor."

"Who knows? Have you seen her car though? She must be rich," Jasmine said looking over at Moira from the back room.

"Well, let's give the rich brat the best burger she's ever going to eat."

"She wants everything on it."

"My kind of girl, one with an appetite," the cook said smiling.

Jasmine shook her head as she got the Dr. Pepper for Moira. She walked it over to her, looking outside at her car. "So, how did you get a car like that?"

"My parents got it for me. It was a birthday slash house warming gift."

"Your parents just buy you cars often?" Jasmine did not like spoiled brats, having to work at a diner just to be able to afford her cheap clothing made her dislike anyone with money. It wasn't fair that she couldn't have whatever she wanted, and here in front of her was a spoiled brat with a green Corvette. The car the Jasmine herself had always dreamt about having.

"No," Moira said beginning to wonder why this girl was questioning her. She swirled her straw around in her Dr. Pepper. She didn't like when people questioned her about things, even things as simple as her why she had a car like she did. It wasn't anyone's business.

"Oh. Well, your burger will be out soon." Jasmine said walking away.

Moira shook her head, waiting for her food. She liked the look of the diner, but she wasn't sure how she felt about the locals. The waitress, Jasmine, struck her as nosy. She wasn't sure if she liked that.

_Come on, I'm starving people._

Jasmine was back in the kitchen. Moira was her only customer and table at the moment. The diner was like this the majority of the time. It was tucked away in a corner, hidden in a small strip mall. They rarely received newcomers, but sometimes a few would file in; it was a local place for the citizens of Forks and anyone passing by.

She watched the newest customer, with her bright red hair and fancy clothes. The girl had an expensive car. She wondered why the girl came into their diner.

You think she would be dining in a five star restaurant instead of this shabby place.

"How much longer, Chip?" Jasmine asked the head chef. He was busy with the meal and sent her an expression telling her to chill.

"I'm working on it, Jas."

She leaned back, "Sorry, we wouldn't want to piss off a new customer with a rich family would we?"

Chip gave a chuckle, placing the burger up on the counter for her. "Yeah, yeah, you are right. Send it out. Let me know what she thinks of the 'everything piled on' juicy burger."

Jasmine grabbed the plate and sauntered out, placing it in front of Moira. "Here you are. Enjoy, and let me know if you need anything."

Moira nodded her mouth watering at the aroma. She dived into the burger. "Oh my, yum, it's so good."

Jasmine walked over, busying herself with cleaning the front of the restaurant. She wiped the tables down, cleaned the windows, and swept up.

A question stopped her in her tracks. "So, why did you feel like you had to get into my business?" It came from her only customer. Jasmine turned on her heel to Moira.

"We don't get many rich people walking around our town. Forks is very middle to lower class. You're clearly neither. Your car, your clothes, it's obvious. It just surprised me that you would come to a place like this."

Moira's eyebrows furrowed at the implication. "If you're assuming that I am showing off that's not my intention, okay? I have a higher end car, so what? I happen to like a smaller, quiet environment." Moira defended. This girl was getting on her nerves. She knew that she was a spoiled brat, but judging her before they even knew anything about her made her angry.

Jasmine wasn't expecting that from a rich kid. She felt a twinge of guilt. She sighed.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just different having someone new visiting. Or moving here, it's rare."

Moira didn't respond, taking a moment to really study this waitress. She had long brown hair, with strips of color in random areas, blue and purple. She was a pretty girl, fairly average. Then a realization hit her. Her clothes were simple, and it wasn't just the diner uniform she assumed. This girl was on the lower end of middle class. Part of her felt bad, even though she had felt attacked by this Jasmine girl.

She bit her lip, "Well, I am new here... Do you go to school over at Forks High?"

Jasmine was slightly caught off guard. She gave a nod, blinking. "Yeah... I'm a sophomore. Did you literally just get here?"

"Yes, I literally just got here. I only got out of my parents car not two hours ago."

"Wow. And they just let you drive around in the woods. That was smart."

"Hey, it can't be any more dangerous than Alaska," Moira said smiling slightly. She had nearly killed herself a dozen times each year that she had lived in Alaska, had it not been for her family she would have been dead a long time ago.

"Well, you might want to be careful. People have been known to disappear out here," Jasmine said knowingly. Her father had been one of the men to vanish. She had missed him terribly, and the local authorities either thought it was a mass murderer or an animal.

Moira looked at Jasmine, studying her, she seemed to be upset about something, and Moira guessed that it was about someone she knew that may have disappeared. " I don't mean to pry, but did someone you knew disappear?"

Jasmine's eyes began to fill with tears, her father had not been missing for even a year yet. The wound was still very deep, and the idea of someone hurting him, killing him made it all that much worse for her to bear. She nodded, unable to utter a single sound.

Moira chewed on the inside of her cheek. Boy does my family find the trouble, anywhere we go. "I am so sorry." She didn't know what to say, how do you comfort someone, when you know deep in your gut that whomever they have lost will not ever be coming back. Moira had seen her few share of what she liked to call "wild vampires," she had seen what their capabilities were, and she just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine. Her family was not that dangerous to humans comparing to them other vampires.

Jasmine quickly wiped her tears away, "How is your burger?" She didn't want to broach on the subject anymore. She had received enough pity from this town; she did not need it from any stuck-up, newcomer.

"It is wonderful. I don't get to eat red meat much," Moira said knowing that it probably best not to push the subject any further.

"Why?"

"My mother says 'that too much red meat is bad for you'." How would she know anyway? A couple burgers every now and again was not going to kill her. Besides half the time her body craved the iron.

"Ever try telling her to shove it?"

Moira laughed a little, "I would never tell my Mom to shove it. That would break her heart."

"I guess I've broken my Mother's heart several times over than," Jasmine said with a sigh. Her mother had become a drunken slut ever since her father went missing. Jasmine went home every night to either her mother passed out on the couch or her mother in the bedroom with some creep she drug in just outside of Seattle.

Wherever it had come from Moira had no idea, but she felt a slight twinge of compassion for this girl. How could life be going so well for her, and not well at all for Jasmine? It was not fair. Moira wanted to help, but she just was not sure how she could do that without somehow further offending the brunette. She thought it would be best to try and become her friend, and figure out a way to get information out of her later.

"How did you get all of those different colors in your hair? I have always wanted to do tufts of black here and there in mine. I just haven't convinced myself that it would actually work in my hair," Moira said genuinely wanting to know the answer.

Jasmine laughed a little, sitting across from Moira. "I do it myself. I use foil and it keeps it from running into the rest of my hair, but you have to bleach it first and you have to find the right dye or it fades quickly. I've had all kinds of color." She was grateful that Moira had dropped the subject about her loss. The more time she spent with this red head, the more she didn't mind her. Maybe she wasn't the same rich, stuck up brat that they were used to rolling into their quaint town.

Moira grinned, twisting a piece of her hair. "I would love to do that. My family would freak out, but I don't know if my hair can handle the processing. I don't want it to get dry and brittle."

"Oh, that's easy to counter here. There is enough moisture in the air countering that, and you would have to buy the right shampoo. I can show you. If you wanted I could even do your hair for you." The thought of getting to know this chick made her feel comforted slightly. She wasn't sure why, part of her told her to trust the girl. "By the way, what was your name?"

Moira slapped her forehead mentally. Duh! That was a major conversation starter, introducing yourself. She laughed. "Ugh, sorry. I'm Moira Cullen."

Jasmine smiled, "So your father is the new doctor? Cullen sounds familiar."

"Yes, that's my dad: Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I guess he's the talk of the town?" Moira gently pushed her now empty plate to the side.

Jasmine jumped up to remove the dinnerware to finish her job sufficiently. "Well, you know, gossip is the shit in a small town like this. It spreads like a wild fire. Pretty much anything and everything becomes the talk of the town one way or another. Excuse me while I take this back and grab your check."

Moira nodded her understanding, "I'll be waiting here."

Jasmine laughed and dashed back to the kitchen. She grabbed the check before going back to Moira's table. After this, her shift would almost be over.

"Here you are," Jasmine placed the sleeve with the ticket in it.

Moira glanced at it then pulled a credit card out of her purse. She slipped it into the designated slot.

Jasmine's eyebrows shot up, but she took the sleeve back and swiped her card. Wow a card all to herself. Her name and everything. Damn. She studied the card and shuffled back to her with the receipts and a pen.

"If you'll just sign there, you'll be set. This is your receipt."

"Thank you," Moira scribbled her signature and handed it back to Jasmine. "I will take you up on that offer, about the hair sometime, if that's still up for discussion."

Jasmine smiled, "Oh, of course. Whenever would be good for you, I'm sure we could work something out. I get off in like ten minutes. We can talk more then. If you chill in your car, or somewhere nearby, I'll find you."

Moira nodded, "Oh, right. I guess you have closing shift duties." She smiled, pulling her keys out. "I'll be chilling in the car."

She made her way out of the diner; plenty of lingering passersby were still eyeing her car. She slid in the driver's seat and turned on some music, noticing that someone had already downloaded her iPod and a satellite radio for her to listen to.

_Thank you family!_ Her face was beaming as she studied the other features of her new ride.

Jasmine rushed out timely, right on the ten minute mark. She lightly tapped on the window to gather Moira's attention. Moira turned the music down, unlocking the doors. "Do you have a ride?"

Jasmine gazed around. "Well, technically yes. My mother is supposed to pick me up, but as usual she isn't here. It's pretty typical of her. I usually walk home, or hitch a ride."

Moira looked at her like the idea was preposterous. "You've hitch-hiked? Are you crazy? Get in!" The compassion level she felt for the brunette heightened. Something was very interesting about her. She was quirky, probably as quirky as herself.

Jasmine blinked skeptically, "No, really it is okay." Moira shoved the passenger-side door open. She took the hint and slid in, "Alright, fine. Yes, I have hitch-hiked. In a place like this, most of the people I have gotten rides from where locals; adults, usually taking pity on the poor waitress that just served them." A half-hearted laugh caught in her throat. She really hated having the life she did. Nothing ever went her way, but she didn't want to be a martyr either and complain about her short end of the stick. That was just her life, and she dealt with it most days.

"Where is your house? I'd be happy to give you a ride. It will be nice to know someone already and learn my new environment with someone who is knowledgeable." Moira smiled genuinely.

Jasmine smiled, pointing out the directions as they drove. "I'm not the most popular person, most people know me, and ignore me. Being my friend at school probably would hurt your status."

It was Moira's turn to blink; her brow raised and she glanced at her new acquaintance who was well on her way to being a friend.

"Status? Whoa hold your horses, just because I'm rich..." Moira sighed.

Jasmine jumped in, fearing that she offended the red haired girl. "I'm sorry, I... I do that sometimes. You have money; I only have what I make... Which honestly isn't much, and it goes to my mom. So I just assumed... I'm sorry."

"Hey, relax, just because I have money doesn't mean I want to hang with the popular crowd. Actually I am quite the opposite. My family is, let's put it this way, very different. Most people will envy our cars and clothing, etc., but I guarantee that none of us will be in with the popular cliques. Most will stay away from us," Moira confided, not knowing her reasoning for doing so. She trusted Jasmine somehow_. Don't let me down now._

"Interesting," Jasmine mused. It seemed to her that something else was going down with this Cullen girl and her family. She found her to be refreshingly original and unique. It was nice. Maybe, this would be the one person she could truly confide in and commiserate with. The idea struck her as appealing.

They pulled up in front of Jasmine's place in a matter of minutes. From the outside, Moira observed it looked like a rundown shack. She hoped the inside looked better.

"Thank you for the ride," Jasmine said as she quickly got out of the car. She did not want Moira thinking she was invited into her house, that would be too embarrassing, and Jasmine already felt embarrassed about Moira seeing the outside of her house. She and her mother had to down size when her father went missing. They just could not afford what they used to be able to.

Moira watched as she went inside. She had no idea what kind of abhorrent had been born in this small town, whether vampires or some type of maniac, murdering, fiend, but she knew she had to let her family know what was going on. They might know what was already going, but maybe any further information Moira could get out of Jasmine might be helpful.

She put her car in reverse and headed home, any echo of sunshine that might have made it through the thick overhang of clouds was gone. It was nightfall, and Moira had a sickening suspicion that she might want to make it home quickly. She said a silent prayer that she would remember how to get home. Her heart rejoiced when she saw the sign marking her road to home_. Thank you Alice! _

She pulled into the garage, and headed into the house. She smiled when she saw Emmett and Jasper wrestling on the floor. "Mom is going to kill you both if you break the new couch."

Both of them stopped looking at Moira smiling. "We haven't broken it yet."

Moira shook her head, "Where is dad?"

"I think he's in his office," Jasper said getting Emmett in a head lock.

Moira walked upstairs, knocking of the office door.

"Come in," Carlisle said.

Moira walked in and look around his office. It was not any different from the last. She loved the smell of the old books. Her Dad's office always made her smile, and it was one thing she could count on staying the same.

"Did you need something Mosie-Mo?"

Moira sighed, "Do you always have to call me that?"

Carlisle smiled, "I've called you that since you were a baby. It is habit."

"Okay... Well, there was something I needed to talk to you about. I met this girl at the diner and she told me that people disappear around here often. I think someone close to her had disappeared. Something weird is going on."

Carlisle nodded, "There have been the occasional nomad in the area, the disappearances are sporadic. I've looked into them. We are going to try and make sure that the nomads are clear that this is our area."

"Okay, I just wish I could help her through it." Or tell her how and what made her father disappear.

"Everything is under control, Moira, just try to be her friend."

Moira nodded listening to her dad. Sometimes she wished that she did not know anything about the existence of vampires. Knowing about them made her life less carefree than she wanted it to be, but at the same time she liked being one of the few humans to know about their existence. It was like an exclusive club.

"Okay," Moira said, "I am going to head up to my room, and maybe finish unpacking if Alice hasn't done it for me already."

"Alright," Carlisle went back to looking through the books that were piled on his desk.

Moira walked to her bedroom, slightly disappointed at still seeing all of the boxes still intact. Alice had left the unpacking for Moira_. Fine I guess I will unpack my stuff. _

She started going through her boxes, setting up her stuff as she went, when she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She looked around the room thinking that it might have been Alice, but Alice was nowhere to be found. Moira glanced over at the window. There were a pair of beady red eyes staring at her. She blinked a few times, before letting out a scream. There was a dangerous vampire outside of her window.

Alice came into the room, "What's wrong, Moi?"

"Someone is outside. Another Vampire."

"That can't be. Emmett and Jasper are outside, they would have heard something. Besides I haven't seen any vampires in this area in any of my visions. Maybe that burger you ate earlier is getting to you."

"No, I swear I saw something. You have to believe me," Moira was practically begging for Alice to believe her. This had never happened before. _Am I seeing things? No, it was there with its hungry red eyes. I am not crazy._

"I think you're just tired. You didn't get much sleep. I promise that if someone had been there we would have known about it," Alice said trying to calm Moira down.

"Fine," _I know I saw something, besides Alice you're the crazy one._

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"I'll try." Moira lay in her bed and stared out the window. This was going to be a long night, a long sleepless night.

Moira was not crazy at all. There was someone out there. Someone who was going to be watching the human child, hoping that she would make a mistake and get herself into a position to be annihilated. It was not right for a human to be living with a bunch of vampires.

The night dragged by, slipping deeper and deeper into twilight. Moira fell into a restless sleep. Those beady red eyes she had seen were haunting her in her dreams, or nightmares. Little did she know, she had been right the whole time.

Outside her bedroom hidden skillfully in the tree near the window, a nomad vampire sat perched. He had been drawn by the delicious aroma of a human, mixed with the scent of vampires. It intrigued him, but also made him angry.

To him humans were disposable. They were his meal wherever he roamed; he had been visiting Forks for years. He liked the quiet town more than a huge buzzing city layout. Either way it was easy for people to go missing and no one ever knew what happened.

He crept forward so slowly, making sure that none of the vampires in the house detected him. It wasn't an easy task; he had to mask his scent, which he had accomplished years ago.

The nomad gazed into the dark room. The red head he was studying was tossing and turning in her room. _Wake up beautiful._

He slipped into the room, deciding to get a closer look and smell of the young girl.

"What the hell are you doing with a house full of vampires, girl," he murmured in an almost incoherent voice.

He bent low, hovering inches above her face.

Suddenly Moira's nightmare woke her up, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes met a pair of red ones and her attention immediately made her realize that there was a nomad vampire, the most dangerous kind, in her bedroom. Her scream caught in her throat. Panic immobilized her.

He noticed and covered her mouth to muffle the scream if it were to come out.

"What's a meek little human like you doing with a coven as large and world-renowned as the Cullen's?"

Moira's eyes widened. Who was this guy? He knew about her family_? I guess it makes sense... Dad is a well-known vampire. He stayed with the Volturi. _She glared suddenly. Her fear diminished instantly.

"Tell me who you are and why you're in my home?" She demanded.

The nomad chuckled. "Ah, you appear to have found your voice. I'm Alexander. That is all you need to know." He stood quickly, hearing a stir downstairs in the massive home.

Before Moira could drill him for more information, Alexander disappeared back through the window.

Her bedroom door opened and Alice sauntered in quietly. "Oh, hey you're up. Did you have a bad dream?" She asked, glancing at the open window. _Hmm, I thought that I closed the window earlier._

Moira shook her head, "Seriously, you don't smell anything? You didn't hear that guy? Ugh, what good is it to me to have a whole family of vampires if you can't detect a nomad vampire in your house?"

Alice blinked, sniffing the air. She walked to the window then, getting a faint scent. "A vampire was in here? I'm sorry Moi, I didn't see anything. Their scent is barely detectable. Can you describe them?" She was at Moira's side instantly, hugging her.

Moira furrowed her brow in frustration, what the fuck was going on with her family. They were losing their edge. "He was tall about Jasper or Edward's height, red eyes of course, dark brown almost black hair. He stood right over me..." Moira didn't know whether it was shock or fear that gripped her. How was it that not even Edward had heard the nomads thoughts? "Oh and his name is Alexander."

Alice nodded listening to Moira. She wasn't sure if Moira was imagining things because of the new environment or if there really had been a nomad in the room. There was a faint scent, but it could have been from the outside air.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that, Moi. I just don't know how to be sure."

"What is it going to take to get you to believe me? My dead body laying limp in my bed?"

Alice's eyes widened, "Why would I want that? Nobody here wants you dead. We love you."

"Then believe me," Moira was almost in tears. Was this what she got for crying wolf so many times?

"Maybe you should sleep downstairs on the couch."

Moira liked that idea, she was still unsure, however if Alice believed her or not. She knew that she saw him; he had put his icy hand over her mouth. She plopped down on the couch feeling like she was somehow transported into the old twilight zone show. This was not normal, even for her life. Other vampires had been curious about her family, or so she heard, but they have never made it into the house, at least when she was home. Her family was very careful with her. She was not so sure that she liked Forks anymore. She wanted to go home back to Alaska.

Suddenly Moira had many questions race through her mind. _How am I still alive? Is he the vampire that is related to all the disappearances? Will anyone in my family believe me? Was he the type of vampire to go after a family member by member until it was no more? Was he going to go after Jasmine? _

Moira was not going to get any sleep tonight. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure she could hear it. She knew that her siblings heard it from the looks she had been given, and she knew that Alice was telling them what she had told her, as well as Edward filing through her panic filled thoughts. She didn't care; she just did not want to go back in her bedroom. She wanted someone to believe her anyone and she had wished she had got Jasmine's number. She wanted to text her and make sure she was okay.

**A/N: Jasmine is my character, and Alexander is a creation of both of our minds. Well, things are starting to take an interesting turn aren't they? Moira is showing her fears, she's met a possible friend, and why aren't the Cullen's on the hot trail of this mysterious vampire named Alexander? Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait until the next chapters are up. Things will start revealing themselves and they may not all be what they seem. Please leave a review. We would like to hear feedback of any sort! The good, bad, or indifferent, any feedback helps! Also, if you catch any errors that the two of us have missed it would be greatly appreciated if you pointed them out so that we can fix them. Well, thanks to the mysterious people who have read this, we've been watching our stats on this story. **


	4. Chasing Moira

**Chapter 4**

**Chasing Moira**

**A/N: Wow, look here! We already made it to chapter four, and it appears that we sure like to write. Each chapter keeps getting longer and longer. :) ~PennedNBlack and I would love to thank the anonymous readers of our story, and a big thank you to our recent reviewers: ~Tangled and ~SEVYSNAPEFANGAL2626. We encourage anyone else who might read our work to please tell us what you think. Our goal is to get commentary that will help us improve so that we might better satisfy the readers, as well as improve our work in general. Anything you might say whether it is good, bad, or indifferent would be quite helpful to us. Again, thank you. With that said, please enjoy this addition.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, neither of us own any of the original Twilight characters, or original story line, we may use in the future, from the books themselves. They belong to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer. We do, however, own Moira, Jasmine, and Alexander, as well as any other lesser important characters we throw in: such as Jack, Moira's ex; Chip, the cook; or Jasmine's mother.**

Edward was intently scanning Moira's mind. It was in a panic, but he came across the image of Alexander in her mind. He knew that even though Moira had a creative imagination that there was no way she could just make up Alexander.

"She's telling the truth," Edward said lowly, not wanting Moira to overhear, hoping that she would calm down some. "His name is Alexander."

"But how in the hell didn't we pick up on anything?" Emmett asked annoyed that some creep had entered their territory without them knowing.

"He must be very good at hiding his scent, and he must be playing with the blind spots in Alice's visions, but that would mean that whomever this vampire is would have to be watching us as well."

Alice frowned, "Do you think that we've come across him before? How else would he know anything about us?"

They all sat in thought, for a moment, before Edward answered. "I'm not sure if we've met him before, but there was a thought in Moira's mind that suggests that he has heard of our family before."

"Maybe he's just curious?" Alice hoped that is what it was. They had often had other vampires find them fascinating; others would always ask so many questions about their way of life, but they never let it be known that they had a human teenager living with them.

"Yes, but this is a different type of curiosity," Jasper spoke, as he looked over at Moira. He wasn't so sure that Alexander was curious about them, but more curious about Moira living with vampires. Jasper wasn't always so sure that Moira living with them was always the best idea, but now that she was grown they couldn't just transplant her into a normal family situation. It would not work; she knew too much, and he didn't think she would feel comfortable anywhere else. She had become an important piece of the family; without her there would not be as many laughs, and for that matter not as entertaining, especially when she got mad at Emmett.

Moira sat watching them, knowing that they were talking about her. She hated that they would never really discuss things with her. This time she wasn't so sure that she wanted to be a part of the conversation. She did not want to hear about any precautions that they were going to make, and she really did not want to sleep in her room any longer. She looked past her siblings into the window behind. Why did this house have so many damn windows? Every time she looked out the window she swore she saw those beady red eyes looking at her with a malicious glint in them. She knew that they couldn't possibly be there; her family would have surely noticed. She didn't like the haunting turn that this place had taken. She wished desperately now that her family had let her stay in Alaska.

Her eyes stayed on the window as she spoke, focusing on something that was not really there, "Do you believe me?" Her words sounded bland; there was little emotion in them.

"Yes," Alice said, walking over to Moira and hugging her. "Edward is getting ready to go talk to Mom and Dad. They know something has happened, but they just don't know what."

Moira nodded her head for a moment; she was deep in thought. Her body was tired, but she would not allow herself to give into the temptation of sleep. She did not want to have anymore nightmares. Besides she had gone a few days without sleep before. Sure she had become slightly manic and unpredictable, but living with vampires could do that to a person anyway.

Edward walked quickly up the stairs, and stepped into Carlisle's office. He didn't like being the one to inform his parents of the danger that was now upon Moira. He didn't really think that this was anything too new, however. Moira had always found trouble, or it would always find her. It was like she had a magnetic pull on all things that encompassed the word trouble.

Esme was sitting beside Carlisle at his desk; when Edward entered they had been talking quietly amongst themselves. They had heard Moira's scream and Carlisle had dashed outside to do a quick scan around the house. He had found nothing but a tattered scarf. The scent on it was so muddled that he wasn't sure if it was a vampire or a human's, and he did not like that.

Esme glanced at Edward with worried eyes. She couldn't bear to lose Moira. She was every bit as important to this family as the rest. _Is everything alright, Edward?_

Edward shut the door behind him and went closer to Carlisle and Esme. He nodded to the matron of their household, touching her shoulder gently. "Everything is fine. Moira is safe; she is on the couch with Alice. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are keeping watch nearby." He directed his gaze to Carlisle then and the torn scarf he held, "However, we do have bad news. That belongs to a nomad vampire in this state. His name is Alexander. As far as we know, he has been in Moira's room. We aren't sure if he is curious about her being a part of our family... Or if it is something else entirely."

The idea made Carlisle angry, regardless of if it was right or wrong. According to vampire law set down by the Volturi, no human was to know about them or their way of life and live to tell the world. They were afraid that their species would become extinct. _What could humans do to them? A human couldn't break a vampire into pieces. They might be able to throw fire at them, maybe bomb them. _He sighed at his mind. Edward was watching him intensely.

"Moira isn't to be left unguarded at any point; I don't care where she is, one or more of us are to be with her until we either know the intentions of this Alexander, or make it clear that this is our territory and we are sure that he is gone," It was an order. There would be no arguing, not that anyone would argue about Moira's safety. Carlisle and Esme were protective; the entire family had become protective of their newest adopted member.

Edward nodded his understanding, and agreement. "I'm not sure how he got around us this time, but I assure you that Moira will be with us always. She might feel better if either of you, possibly even both of you, were to join her downstairs. She is fighting sleep for fear of nightmares. His eyes are haunting her, and she is worried about that girl she met at the diner - Jasmine, I believe."

"It sounds to me like she may have found a friend already," Esme said softly. She stood and quickly made her way down to Moira with Carlisle following in tow. Edward walked out of the office, deciding to play the lullaby he wrote for Moira as an infant.

The sound of the piano was soothing; mentally she cursed and thanked Edward for playing the music. She knew that was his tactic to get her to sleep.

She watched her parents emerge from the top floor, and realized that Edward had been informing them about this evenings events when he had ascended the staircase. Alice may have told her but it hadn't sunk in fully at that time.

Esme sat on the couch beside her, and Moira instinctively shifted from Alice's embrace to her mother's. Alice smiled gently. She didn't mind a bit; she stood and went to watch and wait with Jasper, while keeping a sharp eye out in her visions for what may look like Alexander. Unfortunately, Edward couldn't send images to her brain; therefore, she didn't know exactly what the nomad looked like.

Carlisle stood directly behind his wife and the youngest of his children. Moira gazed up at him, lifting her hand to hold his. He dropped his gaze from the window, as he had been deep in thought again, and smiled gently at his daughter. "We are all here, try and sleep," He kissed the hand he held.

She nodded, pulling the blanket tighter as she snuggled to her mother. Esme and Alice had her bundled up like an Eskimo in the very thick of a winter storm. It made sense, their skin was ice cold, and would make Moira sick if she wasn't, but it was still funny to her.

She was used to their cold skin, and how rock solid their bodies were; it wouldn't be comfortable to the average human, and that is why she wasn't average. She never would be. In times like this, Moira had tried to picture her life differently. What if she had been born into a human family and lived a normal, regular life? The idea was something she would typically complain about and threaten if the Cullen's made her mad, but in reality she couldn't imagine her life being different. She loved these vampires. They kept her safe and they treated her like one of their own, which sometimes she liked and other times she did not.

Finally, feeling more secure with her entire family surrounding her, Moira succumbed to the calling of sleep. The Cullen's stayed by her side faithfully. Alice walked over throwing a couple logs on the fire and lighting it to make sure Moira was warm.

Edward scanned her mind as she slept. It was peaceful for the majority of the night, though every once in a while a nightmare would flare up. Every time that happened, Carlisle and Esme would soothe her and she would get back to a peaceful slumber.

They spent the whole night that way. Moira woke up, still bundled in Esme's arms. She was talking to Carlisle softly, but she couldn't hear anything they were saying. She glanced around. Her siblings weren't around. She figured that they were sent to scout the area, making their scent known, and claiming the territory as their land.

"Good morning, sunshine," Carlisle greeted lightly.

''Morning,'' she yawned. ''Do I have to go to school today?''

''Yes, I think it will take your mind off things,'' Esme said smiling.

Moira knew she was right, but the thought of sitting in a classroom annoyed her. Sometimes she wished her mom still home schooled her, but through her parents infinite wisdom they sent her to school knowing she not only needed the social interaction, but possibly a few more options to study.

''Okay,'' before going up to her room, Moira walked outside checking the temperature of the air outside. It was a little chilly, but nothing compared to the weather in Alaska. _Looks like I can wear a hoodie today. Alice oughta love that,_ Moira smiled to herself, knowing Alice always loved to see them all looking their best.

She got upstairs, finding that Alice had finished unpacking the few boxes she had left. She went to the dresser drawer and grabbed her favorite pair of magenta skinny jeans that had a black hew extending from the sides. She also grabbed a comfortable band t-shirt she had bought at a battle of the bands show in Anchorage. She quickly got dressed, grabbing her black hoodie, and pulled it over her head. She took a quick glance at her now untamable hair and decided to shove it into a pony tail. She didn't care what Alice thought, today she was going to school in comfort.

Alice walked upstairs and frowned when she came across the personage that was Moira. ''Please tell me that you're not really wearing that.''

''I would, but that would be a lie; besides I just feel like being comfortable especially after last night.''

Alice decided that it would not be best to argue with the red head today, no matter how hideous she thought Moira looked in her clothes.

''Fine, wear it.''

''Glad I have your permission, Al. Even if I didn't I would still end up wearing this,'' Moira smiled.

Alice made a face, but laughed, "Defiant little punk," she decided to tackle Moira's hair since she wouldn't let her change the clothing. "I'm doing your hair then. This pony tail is frizzy and, just no. I'm styling it."

Moira whined, wrenching away from her sister. "No, it is perfectly fine pulled up." She walked over grabbing her back pack.

Alice shook her head, "Fine, fine, are you almost ready? We're waiting on you."

Moira just smiled and walked lazily into the bathroom without answering Alice. She took her time with applying her simple punked-out make up and brushed her teeth. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she jogged downstairs. Her siblings were gathered in front of the garage. They were polished to perfection, as usual.

Unlike herself, Alice did not allow them to dress sloppily. Every hair was in place and their clothes, though not all picked by Alice, had been approved. It was sleek and crisp. Moira grinned, "I'm so glad that I'm the normal one here. Please, what teenagers dress like you?" She teased.

Emmett scoffed, "Hey, I don't know about the others, but I look amazing. Not like Grandpa Jazzy over there."

Jasper punched him.

"Shut up, you look like a white ass man trying to be a gangster, and it isn't working. Phony."

Rosalie laughed, shaking her head. "Don't fight here, Mom and Dad will kill you if you break anything."

"Besides, we need to get Moira to class on time. We know we won't have a problem with that," Edward joked, handing Moira her schedule for the school semester.

Moira looked it over and scrunched her nose in disgust. "Physical education? Who needs that, seriously? I have a family of vampires; that is a much better workout than anything they can throw at me."

"The good thing is you have several courses with that girl you met," Alice smiled, tapping her forehead.

Moira's mood brightened, then she remembered her car and it elevated even more. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. _Jasmine! I hope she is okay. I wonder if she has a ride to school. Do they have buses here in Forks? I'm going to check._

The Cullen siblings left soon after their younger sister.

Alice turned to Edward, "Follow behind her to make sure everything is okay. We will meet you at school."

Edward gave a quick nod and got into his Volvo, backing out, and speeding after the Corvette. It didn't take him long to catch up, but he stayed a good distance back so it wouldn't seem suspicious.

The others made their way to Forks High School, home of the Trojans. They had driven Emmett's massive Jeep and Rosalie's red BMW convertible.

Moira drove back to Jasmine's place, retracing her steps. She found the home without much difficulty; she was thankful to see the brunette fully intact and heading out of the house ready for the school day.

She was dressed comfortably, which made Moira feel much better. She had on black, tattered skinny jeans that were fading, and a t-shirt that she had obviously altered. It looked like a band shirt, similar to Moira's, and she dawned a plaid hoodie, with beat up converse. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that showed off the colors in her hair nicely.

As the girl walked, something else struck Moira. Jasmine was inked! She had a tattoo that she hadn't noticed the day before at the diner. Moira wondered if she had any others. She desperately wanted to get a tattoo and a few piercings.

Moira honked to get the brunette's attention before she got too far.

Jasmine turned, hearing the horn. She was surprised to see the familiar green Corvette in front of her house. She ran over before her mother discovered the new, shiny toy in the driveway and drilled her about people being over.

"Hey," Jasmine said, opening the passenger door. Moira grinned. "Hop in, we're heading to school. I thought you might like a ride."

"That's nice of you... Thanks," Jasmine gave her a genuine smile and got in the car. They drove off in the direction of Forks High, Edward trailing behind them.

"Are... there any cute boys at this school?" Moira decided to change her original question. She couldn't ask Jasmine about the disappearances no matter how much she wanted to know. She knew that it would hurt her, and she didn't think that was the best way to be her friend.

Jasmine laughs, "Hell no. They send all of the ugly guys to our school, I swear!"

"Damn, I was hoping that there would be some cute guy that could keep my attention."

"What you don't have any boys waiting for you back in Alaska?"

Moira did not like the question. She just broke up with Jack and the wounds were still fresh; she may have dumped him, but she was not so sure that it had been right. "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh. Was it because you moved?"

_She is prying again. Gossip, gossip, and more gossip. I hate small towns!_"Yeah," Moira pulled into Forks High School. "We're Trojans? Like the condom?"

Jasmine laughed, "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Except that there is no ecstasy here."

Moira laughed; maybe school wouldn't be so bad today.

Jasmine got out of the car; she noticed the Volvo that had been following them park up the row by two other fancy cars. She assumed that they were Moira's family.

Moira caught her gaze. She decided it was best to just tell her some things up front. They would be answering lots of questions throughout the weeks as they got used to this place, and the locals got used to them being here.

"By the way, that was my brother, well one of them, following us. I wasn't sure if you had noticed or not. My family doesn't really know what discreet means."

Jasmine laughed.

"Yeah, I saw the car. I got a little worried there." She smiled a little, studying the group of teenagers standing several feet from them.

They were pale; Moira was too, but her skin had a different hue to it. They all looked fairly different; there were only a couple she could assume were related biologically. They were an interesting mix. She counted mentally. _One, two, three... Six kids. Wow. I wonder what it's like to have siblings. I wish I did sometimes._

Moira watched her, glancing at Edward knowing that he was reading her friends mind. He just smiled, amused that the girl was studying them. He found humans very interesting when they tried to figure out his family.

Moira shrugged, turning her attention to Jasmine again. "We're all adopted, if you're wondering. Our parents can't have kids naturally, but they still wanted a big family. So they took us all on."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, there are a lot of us, but I can tell you that there is never a dull moment. Especially with Jasper and Emmett," She points out which is which.

_Well, well, well Emmett is handsome,_ Jasmine thought as she gawked at him.

Moira knew the look all too well; at some point each one of her friends had developed a crush on one of her family members, and she noticed that Emmett was always a favorite. "Just so you know he is taken. I wouldn't even try, Rose would kill you."

"Who is Rose?"

"The blonde standing right next to him. She has quite the temper at times."

Jasmine looked over at Rosalie, "So, wait your brothers and sisters are dating each other? That is weird."

_Well, actually they are married to one another_, Moira could not help but mentally correct what was said. "I guess it is different, but it's not that weird. It's not like we are all related; we are all adopted."

"So, if the blonde is with Emmett," She practically purred his name. "Who else are items?"

"Well, Jasper and Alice are together. Edward is forever single."

"Jasper looks like he doesn't want to be here."

"He is always uncomfortable," Moira said.

"Why?"

"I think it's because he dresses like a grandpa," Moira joked.

"He does, but it gives him the cute nerd look."

Moira shook her head. Jasmine was totally checking out each of her brothers, but spending a lot more time at looking at Emmett. _You don't want Emmett trust me. He is an idiot! _"Could you please put your tongue back in your mouth? You're drooling. Besides Emmett is as smart as a peanut." She couldn't help but insult him, and she knew that he heard it. It was a little game the two of them liked to play, and it always ended up with Moira somehow injuring herself, but a long time ago Moira had decided that it was all just part of the fun.

"Who cares if he is smart. He's hot!" Jasmine said a little more loudly than she had realized.

Emmett was enjoying the attention. He knew he was good looking and did not mind if a few human girls noticed it. It was an ego boost that, according to the rest of his family, was not needed. He could tell that the attention he was getting from the girl was starting to annoy Rosalie, but he also knew at some point some teenage punk would hit on her. It happened every time they arrived at a new school, but Emmett didn't let it bother him too much; he always got to scare the punk ass away.

Moira shook her head at her new friend, "You're all about the looks aren't you? Emmett is a hick. I mean I love him and all because he's my brother and I am stuck with him until further notice, but come on you can't be that shallow."

"Who said that I am? Every now and then I like something nice to look at and he happens to be it at the moment. Besides I am not the only one looking. Lots of girls are."

Moira looked around. She would have thought a celebrity was on campus with the ways some of the girls were fawning over her brothers. She notices a few guys eyeing her sisters. It was a sight she was used to seeing, but it still took some time getting used to. It made her feel so plain compared to them, but she tried not to let that bother her. She was human and they were not.

"Okay. Whatever." _Why couldn't Emmett have warts? Maybe Alice should start picking out grandpa-esque clothing for him also._ Moira laughed to herself, imagining Emmett in the types of clothing Jasper wore was just too funny. She looked over at Edward who looked to be amused by something. She wasn't sure if he was reading her thoughts or Jasmine's, either were probably hysterical to him.

_What do these girls see in Emmett anyway? He's just a big oaf._ Edward thought as he scanned from Moira's to Jasmine's minds. They were an interesting pair. If they continued on becoming friends, which he knew they would from what he saw in Alice's visions; they would be a spit-fire duo.

They were going to be best friends; Moira had never truly had a best friend. She had found close friends, but there was always something in the way. These two would find that common bond; they were going to find what it was that had been missing in Moira's past between friends.

Jasmine smiled taking Moira's schedule. "So, what is your first class? Hey we have... Almost every class together. English first. Ready?"

Moira laughed, shaking her head. "No cute boys, what do I have to look forward to?"

Jasmine paused, thinking for a moment.

"Good question, um, laughs? I'll help you find your way around. Oh, don't be afraid to give people attitude, and tell it like it is. Which I assume you don't have a problem with, right? There are major cliques here."

"Oh, I'll tell it like it is. I have no problem with that." Moira smiled, following Jasmine to their first class. English was so easy for her; it was her first language, but she knew several. "And as for cliques, we will blow them out of the water. My family is a clique that nobody will be able to touch. You can join."

Jasmine laughed. "Sure thing, that would be nice. I'm just another face in the crowd."

They walked to class. Jasmine headed to her seat while Moira went to the teacher. Same routine was to talk to the teacher, and introduce herself; then they assigned her a seat, luckily by Jasmine.

The day flew by for the Cullen's. They had been asked so many questions. People gave them the usual looks; they were different, unique, something this town didn't see often.

Jasmine smiled as she walked with Moira. "That didn't go so bad. You guys will sure be the talk of the town for quite some time."

Moira shifted her back pack, smiling, "We're famous. Ha-ha." She joked.

They walked toward Moira's car, earlier in the day making a pact that she would be giving Jasmine a ride anywhere and everywhere. It was the start of the new friendship. It was blossoming.

However, the sight Jasmine saw in front of her stopped her in her tracks. She hesitated, her heart pounding in her chest. _No!_ Her mind screamed.

Moira followed her gaze, seeing a woman leaning against her Corvette. The woman was a mess. Her hair was in disarray, and her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Her face looked familiar, and quite angry, through her blood shot eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jasmine cursed. "Moira, I... I have to go. Let me get her out of the way... I... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay..." Moira watched as Jasmine walked over to her inebriated mother. She wished she could hear what was being said, but she figured that it would not be a good idea; Jasmine just looked too embarrassed that her mom had shown up.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked her mother outraged. "You promised to never come to my school."

Her mother's words slurred, "I wanted to sssssee you."

"You know what time I get home from school. And you only want to see me when you want money from me."

"Do you have any money?"

"No, I paid the rent," Jasmine said irritated. Her mother had forgotten all of her motherly duties. Jasmine had been forced into adulthood. She was beginning to crack under the pressure. This was not fair to her. Why did she have to help pay the bills? In any normal family this would not be the case, but Jasmine was unfortunate.

Her mother frowned and began to cry. Jasmine ignored this. Her mother always cried, and Jasmine had become desensitized. She wanted her mother to stop drinking, to get a job and keep it for more than a week, but she did not think that it would ever happen. She figured her mother would die from alcohol poisoning sooner than she would actually ever hold down a job for any long term period.

"Who owns this car?"

"My new friend," Jasmine said wanting her mother to leave.

"Is it a boy?"

"No."

"You into chicks?"

"No!"

"Don't get so defensive. If you're a lesbian I am okay with that."

"Mom, I am not a lesbian. Can we just go home? I have to get ready for work," Jasmine dragged her mother off of Moira's corvette and began to walk her home.

Moira walked over to Edward hoping that he had eavesdropped on the conversation.

Edward looked at Moira and smiled a little, "Her mother is an interesting woman."

"She was completely drunk, and it is only three in the afternoon," Moira said.

"She accused your new friend of being a lesbian. She also is apparently not supporting Jasmine in anyway; it seems that Jasmine is the only one in that household making any income."

"No wonder they pretty much live in a shack..." _I have to help her__._

"Moira, Jasmine has also seen Alexander. When she walked over to her mother she was worried that he had made a reappearance; apparently her mother had spoken with him. Jasmine just knows that there is something off about him."

"Why didn't he kill her mom?"

"I don't know. Maybe he enjoys watching the victims' family suffer, or maybe it's some kind of game he likes to play. I won't know until I can hear some of his thoughts," Edward said. He seemed a little frustrated that none of them had picked up on the mysterious vampire nomad. There were so many puzzling things about him, and not killing Jasmine's mother was another thing that made Edward wonder.

"Well, I better head home," Moira said. For her first day she had a lot of homework, and part of her was thankful. Maybe she would be able to keep her mind off of Alexander. She hoped that she could. She, however, regretted not getting a phone number to reach Jasmine at. She had some questions for the girl, but did not know how to ask them in person. They were peculiar questions that not many people would answer without feeling offended, or attacked.

As Moira drove back to the Cullen residence, she mentally smacked herself for not getting Jasmine's number for the second time. It was one of the first things on her to do list, yet it slipped her mind again. It was beginning to frustrate her. She had so many things on her mind. Adding homework to the mix was just going to agitate her further.

_This is not what I want to be doing right now... I need to get Jasmine's number. Talking to her in person about my questions might be off-putting. I don't want to scare away the only potential friend I have made here in Forks. But the information I may obtain from her is crucial. I need to know. I want to be helpful to my family and their investigations once in my life at least._

She pulled into the driveway of her house. The winding road leading up to it was not enough time for her to figure out what it was she was going to do about anything yet.

Grabbing her back pack, Moira headed inside the house. Carlisle was gone for the evening, as was Esme. She remembered a note on the fridge earlier this morning saying that they would be gone after school for a gala being thrown for Carlisle from the hospital. It was a sort of welcoming party for him, welcoming him to the hospital and his family to the town.

Since it was just going to be the kids, she figured that she would put off her homework. Moira was smart; this homework would be a piece of cake for her, regardless of how much was piled on. She jogged upstairs to the bedroom and dropped off her bag.

Alice was there already, scanning through their wardrobe. She smiled at Moira as she entered.

"Hello, little sister. I heard your day went well. It's so pleasant when the visions are right."

Moira rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey to you, too, Alice. I figured that yours was the same, boring and uninteresting. Those are the words that you have used in the past about school." Moira smiled as Alice threw a ratty shirt at her. "If you are planning on throwing out some of my clothes you are wrong. Step away from the closet, Mary Alice."

Alice's head snapped her direction and her golden eyes glowered at the red head.

"Don't call me that, and why can't we throw some of this junk away. You can't possibly wear that shirt in public. It's practically in shambles; it's disgraceful really Moira." Alice plead with the younger girl. Moira was the only person in the house that never let her choose, buy, and approve of her clothing. Not since she had something to say about it, which was a young age around three. She tested Alice's patience.

"Well, don't freak out now. Sheesh, Al, I call you one thing and you're up in a snit. Look I like these clothes. I wear that around the house. It's like lounge wear, ever heard of it? Leave them alone."

Moira faced Alice head on. She was strong-willed and wasn't afraid to take on her siblings. So what if they were vampires and could crush her entirely in one hit? She took them on all the time, especially after she hit puberty; it been all downhill from there, or so her siblings teased her about. She didn't always find their humor and jokes funny, but then again, they didn't find her as funny she did either.

Alice sighed, knowing that Moira wouldn't back down on the subject. She rubbed her temple and walked away from the closet.

"What are we going to do with a ragamuffin like you?" She decided to make light of the topic. Moira smiled when Alice let the clothing thing drop.

"Ragamuffin? These old terms you use are beyond me," Moira zinged her back. _Yeah you are old, deal with it._

Alice gave a playful glare, "Brat, you better respect your elders. I know I am old. What happened to that saying anyway? The kids running around these days have lost it."

"Whatever, that's just the way the cookie crumbles."

Moira laughed and plopped down on her bed. The room still made her uncomfortable, but with Alice there she knew that she was safe. She closed her eyes, hoping to get the image of the beady red eyes to go away and when she opened them, to her surprise, Alice was holding a folded up paper in her face.

She grabbed it. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out," came Alice's retort.

Moira rolled her eyes, unfolding the paper. "Now you decide to be discreet, gosh." She gazed down at the paper in her hands, raising a brow at the pixie to her left. All that was written on it were a sequence of numbers. Was this a puzzle? Moira hated puzzles from her family. They intentionally made them too difficult for her to solve.

Alice didn't say anything; she was busy filing her nails.

"Alice, what is this?"

"It's a phone number, can't you read? We taught you long ago."

"Who's number? I'm not blind, but some information would be nice."

Alice shook her head exasperatedly.

"Jasmine's," was all she said.

Moira looked surprised at her sister. She was crafty, all of her siblings were, but how did she pull this off? How did she know that this is what she had been wanting and forgetting to ask?

She blinked skeptically. "Uh, thanks... But how-"

"I saw it in a vision, and wrote it down. I asked Edward if you needed it. He said that you forgot to ask. So, here it is." Alice smiled, proud of herself.

Moira smiled in return. Her family was still able to amaze her sometimes.

"Really, thank you."

"Any time, Moi," Alice stood then, and started to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. "I'm heading downstairs to the kitchen to make you something to eat if you want it, or were you going to head to the diner again like I saw in the vision?"

The idea hadn't struck Moira, but she liked it.

"Don't worry about making anything, I'm heading out. The diner isn't a bad idea. I think I will ask for Jasmine's number anyway. I think it might freak her out if I call her, when she didn't give me her number." Moira stated, digging through her back pack for her car keys that had been buried by her school work. "The last thing I need is for her to think that I'm a stalker. Her mother accused her of being a lesbian Edward said; I really don't need her thinking that I swing that way."

Alice laughed.

"So true. I actually saw that, it's a pretty funny scene, but I believe you are right. I just wanted you to have it in case you lose the scrap piece she gives you. Put the number in your phone and pretend to type it in when she gives it to you. Just a suggestion."

Moira thought about it, and then nodded her agreement. It was rare that she agreed with Alice, but they had their moments.

She ran out to the corvette and backed out; waiting to see which of her siblings was going to follow. She was aware that her family had set precautions to try and make sure Alexander didn't get near her without their knowledge.

Emmett walked out into the garage. Moira immediately sighed.

"You, they're sending you?"

He shrugged, a big grin etched in this dimpled face. "I'm the strongest, in case this guy tries to get at you, I'm coming along."

Moira's eyes widened suddenly. Emmett relinquished his joke and walked over to her, partially regretting his blunder.

"Hey, I might not be the smartest, but I won't let anything happen to you. Edward and Jasper are heading out hunting and they will be within range to help. You know that I won't let anything happen to you, right?" He asked, honestly not knowing whether or not she fully trusted him.

Out of all the siblings, they joked and teased one another the most. She was his little Moira-bear. They all had a nickname for her as a child. That was what he used to call her, back in the days when she followed him everywhere. _Long gone are those days..._

Moira bit her lip, intentionally making him worry. She trusted him with her life; even when they argued, or when they fought, he was always there for her. Emmett was a teddy bear on the inside, as much as he looked like a bear outside. Finally she smiled.

"Of course I trust you, Emmy," She used the nickname she called him before she could say the word 'Emmett'.

He released a sigh of relief.

"Alright, I deserved that one," Emmett chuckled. He hopped into his Jeep and pulled up behind Moira. "I won't bother you and your friend, but I will stay close. If for some reason, we can't detect this guy, and I don't want to scare you — but it happened once; I just want you to get my attention. I will be watching and listening for a signal from you as I watch for any signs of nomadic behavior."

It did worry her slightly that her family might not be able to see or hear Alexander's presence. She assumed though, that in a public place Alexander wouldn't show himself. Nomads were known throughout the regions, regardless of what continent, for feasting on humans.

Her family was the only known vampires, on the planet, to feed solely on animals. Well, with the occasional slip up. They were all trying to maintain the lifestyle that Carlisle set for his coven. Jasper was the newest member, out of the vampires, to be on their diet. He struggled the most, though Emmett and others had their fair share of accidents as well. However, the last time Jasper lost control was the day he found Moira. That was sixteen years prior.

Moira nodded to her older brother's statement.

"Don't worry, you will be signaled... I'm not sure it will be discreet, but you'll know if I see him."

Emmett knew that she meant business, and with that he followed her to the diner.

Jasmine had dragged her mother home after the confrontation with her in the parking lot at school. No one there had known about her mother's alcohol addiction; nobody knew much about Jasmine at all.

She may have grown up in Forks, but she had always been a fish out of water. There had been one or two people that she talked to during grade school and into junior high. High school had been a whole different world. She had just started when her father went missing, and that had taken its toll on Jasmine.

In the time since his disappearance, Jasmine had closed herself off to those that she had originally been close to. She didn't talk to people. The responsibility on her shoulders, after her mother spiraled out of control, was daunting. It was a large burden to bear for a teenager. It wasn't the fact that she worked and helped pay bills that made her bitter. She knew plenty of class mates that shared their own bills with their parents to help. It was the fact that her mother completely copped out. Her mother stopped doing anything responsible, and in doing so pushed the title of head of the household to her sixteen year old.

It made Jasmine sick as she changed from her casual school clothes to her work attire. She didn't always mind working. It got her out of the house and away from the crazy woman that she called mother.


	5. The Equivocal Nomad

Chapter 5

The Equivocal Nomad

**A/N: Sorry it has taken us a bit longer than we anticipated to get this chapter up and running. It is the longest so far, however! :) That should count for something, right? Well, this is where the plot thickens. We won't spoil anything so please read on! As always, we appreciate those of you who have continued to read, or have started reading our story. Thank you to our reviewers for their input and comments! We really appreciate any feedback anyone can give. We hope you enjoy the latest installment of our story!**

**Disclaimer: No, PennedNBlack and I do not own any of the characters for Twilight, except our original characters Moira, Jasmine, and Alexander. Like Twilight wasn't crazy enough as it was. Thank you Stephenie Meyer for giving us the foundation with which to make a fan fiction. She is awesome!**

Looking in the mirror, Jasmine was satisfied enough with her appearance. The only thing she wanted to do was get out of her house.

She grabbed her bag, and rushed downstairs. In the back room she could hear the horrendous sounds of her mother, doing only God knows what with another one of her boy toys. The thought made her shudder. It disgusted her.

"I'm heading out, Mom," she shouted not caring whether or not her mother heard her. With that said, she walked out the door.

It was getting late in the afternoon. Jasmine made her way on foot several miles up to the diner. She was glad to have the time to think, and that Moira hadn't shown up mysteriously to give her a ride.

She was embarrassed by her mother's actions after school let out. Of course she would show up to find out about Jasmine's new rich friend. Was it because she cared about the girl she considered daughter? No, it was to see if the said daughter could get money out of a new rich person in town.

She sighed as she walked up the dirt road winding to the diner.

Glancing to her right was nothing but mountains, and to her left was woods. Walking this road at night was a very dangerous place. It gave her the creeps, especially with all of the disappearances.

She was grateful that earlier, however, it had been her mother and not HIM. Her mind flashed to the tall dark haired man with the beady red eyes, Alexander. She had found her mother speaking to him, not long after her father's disappearance.

Tears filled her eyes. Something in the woods caught her attention. It moved fast; she was hardly able to see it, whatever it was. Her heart raced. She was afraid to find out. She didn't want it to be who she assumed it could be.

She ran the rest of the way, throwing the diner door open. Without saying anything to her colleagues, she clocked in and started her shift. _You're safe, Jasmine. Relax._

Moira sped up the street with Emmett's Jeep a few feet behind her. They raced all the way into town where they knew police forces would be watching.

She parked in front of the diner, watching Emmett back up into a parking space across the way at a sports store.

Moira got out of her corvette, nodding to him. _Have fun, Emmy._

She walked into the diner, sitting at the same table she had the first night she met Jasmine. She hoped it was a table she would be waiting on.

It didn't take long for the waitress to acknowledge her presence. Moira smiled when she saw the familiar brunette.

Jasmine looked up with a bewildered expression, but smiled a little seeing her friend.

"Hey, is this the only place in town you know of to eat?"

"Yes, but it's also the only place that has any familiar faces."

Moira smiled, ordering the same thing from her friend. After putting in the order Jasmine sat for a moment, being caught up with her tables.

They talked casually for a few minutes before Jasmine grabbed Moira's burger.

"Here you go," Jasmine smiled, really enjoying having a new friend in Forks. It was a different experience. It was nice.

Moira responded, with a mouthful of the 'everything on it' burger.

"Oh, gosh this is such a good burger. I love your cook!"

Jasmine laughed, amused by the red head.

"I'm serious. This is the best burger ever!" Moira felt like she was having a religious experience. She loved red meat.

"I get it. Sheesh someone needs to lay off the red meat."

"Hey, I hardly ever get to eat it at home," Moira said a frown playing across her face.

Jasmine shook her head at Moira, "It's just meat."

"Just meat? Hello this is heaven in my mouth!"

"Wow, you're a freak," Jasmine joked.

"Hey we haven't even known each other two days and you're already making fun of me. That is just not right," Moira smiled. She was glad that Jasmine could joke with her about things. This was a good sign that she was comfortable with her.

"Sorry. So sensitive richy rich," Jasmine jeered.

"Hey, that one hurt."

They laughed, each with a slight twinge of anxiety. They were both worried about the same vampire, and in this moment they were thankful for a little comic relief, even if it was at Moira's expense.

"Can I ask you something?" the laughter had ended and a serious tone had replaced the jovial one in Moira's voice.

"Uh sure..." _Here it goes... She's going to ask me about my mother._

"Have you met Alexander?"

The question surprised Jasmine. She was expecting a question about her drunk ass mother. She bit her lip, part of her wondered how Moira knew about him. Did she know him? "Yes, but how do you know him?"

"He paid me a visit," Moira knew that she probably should not have told her that. Her family would not have approved, but Moira had to. She did not want Jasmine to feel alone, and for once in her life she wanted to not be alone herself. She was a different breed of human in a sense, all thanks to living with vampires. People knew she was different, and it usually took her much longer to be accepted, but Jasmine had accepted her right away.

"He did?" Jasmine was confused. Why did he visit her?

"Yes, he snuck into my room. One minute no one was there and the next there he was."

"He's super creepy."

Moira nodded.

Jasmine lowered her voice, "He sometimes visits my Mom. And he is always covered in blood. I know he's the reason my dad is gone. He brought my mom his wallet. He enjoyed what he'd done." Tears began to fill her eyes as she relived the memory that started her mother's love affair with alcohol and sex with strange men she found. "He's the reason my Mom is a drunk. I hate him."

Moira listened wide eyed. This was not what she had expected. Jasmine answered her questions without any prodding.

"What do you know about him?" Jasmine asked.

Moira bit her lip hard. She couldn't tell Jasmine what he was. That would put her whole family in danger, but she desperately wanted to. She wanted to tell her everything, but she could not risk her families destruction. Humans were not supposed to know about vampires. Moira's fear about Alexander was much different than Jasmine's; Moira feared that the Volturi would destroy her family. She wasn't worried about her life, but she knew that Jasmine was worried about her own. For some reason Moira had the feeling that Alexander was out to kill Jasmine. She didn't know why, but she had an itching feeling that she was right.

"I know that he's weird," she knew that it was a stupid answer, but she could not tell her the truth.

_What are you hiding, Moira?_Jasmine asked herself. She did not like when people kept secrets from her.

Moira had gone silent after Jasmine had spilled her story. Her mind was whirling with new questions. She could see the pain and fear in her friend's eyes; they also held another emotion hidden deep in them: suspicion. Moira had a feeling that Jasmine knew that she lied, but she didn't have a choice.

No matter what, she couldn't tell Jasmine about Alexander or her family truthfully. They would all be in danger if that happened.

Jasmine was frustrated. She had a strong feeling that Moira lied to her boldfaced. It didn't make her happy, she thought she could trust this girl, but now she was starting to reconsider her judgment.

"I, I have to get back to work," Jasmine said, deciding to stop herself from telling anymore of her story. If Moira wasn't going to tell her the truth, why would she talk?

Weren't friendships supposed to be mutual? This was the reason she didn't have friends.

Moira bit her lip, knowing that she could potentially lose Jasmine. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She didn't know what to do. If she told, or tried to, she knew that someone in her family would stop her and it would push her and Jasmine a part. She couldn't bear that thought.

"Jasmine," Moira reached out grabbing her wrist. She didn't want this night to end with them already fighting.

Jasmine looked down at the hand keeping her from walking away. Before she had time to register the thought, the bell on the door to the diner rang signaling another customer. Jasmine glanced in that direction to see if they needed to be waited on.

Her heart stopped as Alexander stepped into the diner. _What is he doing here?_She mentally started to panic. They couldn't escape.

Moors saw her face and turned to see what caused her sudden panic. She felt the blood leave her face. _Alexander!_ Her mind screamed. _Emmett, I need to signal Emmett. This guy just can't walk in here without them knowing!_

The girls didn't have time to react. Alexander was at their table in a split second. No one could even bat an eye; no one would have noticed.

His red eyes scanned them quickly, a smirk playing at his features. He was clearly amused at their reaction to his presence.

"Good afternoon, girls," He spoke in a very proper tone. He cornered them at the table without being obvious about it. On the outside, he appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties. He was an attractive man, if it wasn't for the creepy burgundy shade of his eyes.

Jasmine's voice caught in her throat, it closed tightly out of complete panic. She was immobilized. Her eyes shifted to Moira.

Moira was just as still. Neither of them could move; the only difference was Moira knew what he was and that no matter what they couldn't get away from him, even if they tried. That scared her. Her thoughts were coming back to haunt her. _We're so dead... Alice, Edward, Emmett... Jasper, somebody!_

Alexander advanced on them again, standing right at the edge of the table. Speaking so only Jasmine and Moira would be able to hear him. He knew he had to move fast, and make his point clear.

"Moira, you seem like an intelligent girl. What could you possibly be doing with that family? They adopted you, but you stayed. How strange..." He had overheard what the girls were talking about. Of course he assumed that Moira hadn't shared the news with her new friend, and he wanted to stir things up.

Jasmine glanced at Moira, her expression confused. Her mind was trying to make sense of things. _Moira knows Alexander. He has been in her bedroom, and now he is talking to us. She knows he is creepy, that's a big duh. What is the missing link? Something just isn't fitting together._Quickly, she studied Alexander. He had the same sleek features as the Cullens, his skin held the same ashy-white hue. It was almost like granite... They moved in a similar fashion. It was graceful.

She analyzed this all in a few seconds and Alexander had turned his attention to her.

"Jasmine, how is your mother? Is she any better?"

Moira watched Jasmine's body visibly become rigid. She bit her lip. _He is trying to expose my family. Is he trying to turn Jasmine and me against each other? Our lives have both been touched by vampires, in totally separate ways. Jasmine knows something is off, something is wrong; she just doesn't know what, she can't know for her safety and for ours. Stop it, Alexander. Stop!_

"H-how... She's fine," Jasmine lied, her voice was hoarse and hardly a whisper.

Alexander's smile widened. "I doubt that. She didn't look well when I left your house. Passed out on the bed with some nasty looking bloke. Her alcohol consumption has really skyrocketed. How does that make you feel? Did your father hide the addiction from you? Reality is such a drag, isn't it?"

Moira's jaw dropped. Who did this bastard think that he was? He was so blatant. Of course Jasmine would assume that he killed her dad, and she was right. Did he want her to figure that out? Did he want her to know that he was a vampire so that he could kill her? How dare he! Moira wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

A sob broke from Jasmine's lips. Alexander's red eyes grew harsh to shush her. She covered her mouth with both hands, her body was shaking violently from the tears.

"Maybe I should meet you both in the back, you have five minutes. Be there or else. Nod if you understand me."

Jasmine and Moira both nodded their heads in acknowledgment. Both dreading what was coming, the fear of the unknown; the fear of what Alexander was going to do to them was gripping at their very core. What else were they to do?

Alexander disappeared in an instant, as quick as he had appeared. Moira thought about dragging Jasmine across the street to where Emmett was. Would they have enough time? She couldn't be sure, but they had to do something. She didn't trust Alexander at all. Maybe just a phone call, wait that was it! Call Emmett. Moira mentally smacked herself.

Moira grabbed her phone, she dialed Emmett's number. ''Emmett now. Get to the diner now.'' She hung the phone up as quickly as she made the call. She got up and started to head to the back with Jasmine.

Alexander had a smirk across his face. This guy was starting to get on Moira's nerves. She could feel the adrenaline start to kick in, and she smiled a little. She wasn't going to be so quiet anymore.

''Glad you two chose to join me,'' his eyes darted from one to another.

''You didn't give us any other choice,'' Moira stated boldly.

Alexander looked at her a little surprised. He hadn't expected her to come out of her state of shock so quickly. He walked over to her. He was going to see just how brave and foolish she was.

Moira tried to keep her breathing even, her heart was racing. She did not like feeling vulnerable.

''Tell me something, Moira, why do you stay?''

''Because they are my family. Why does it bug you?''

''It is wrong!'' he sounded outraged. ''You should be dead.''

''If I had a dime for every time I heard that I would be rich,'' a smile made its way on Moira's lips. She seemed to irritate him and she liked the idea.

He spoke so only Moira could hear him, ''Your family is going to be eradicated once I tell the Volturi about you.''

Moira wanted to slap him, to avoid doing so she balled her hands into fists, ''You think you're so clever don't you? I think your foolish. What makes you think my family has left me unprotected?''

Emmett held the phone. He heard the tone, heard Moira's words. _Oh yeah, this sucker is going down!_

He headed across the street quickly, moving too fast for the human eye; he caught Moira's scent immediately, along with her new friend Jasmine's. As he made it to the back of the diner, he made eye contact with both of his brothers. Edward and Jasper were advancing from the opposite direction. He assumed that Alice had seen a vision of Moira's phone call and the diner.

"Time to take this bastard down," He mumbled to them.

They approached with caution, however. They listened to what was being said. It didn't take long for all three of them to finally pick up a scent for Alexander. They were waiting for the opportune moment. It wouldn't take him long to realize that they were present.

On the other side of the wall, Alexander was infuriated by the boisterous young red haired girl in front of him. He had a feeling that she was bold, and she proved that theory correct.

"What a waste," he muttered, gazing from one girl to the other.

Jasmine was having a hard time wrapping her mind around anything. She couldn't hear what Alexander said to Moira, but she knew that she was making him angry.

She was surprised that Moira would stand up for her like she was. Unfortunately, there was one thing that Jasmine knew, and that was that she was the only one here that didn't know something about Moira, Alexander, and her family. There had to be a common thread.

''You're right you are a waste,'' Moira couldn't help herself now. The insult flew out of her mouth without another thought, and before Moira knew what had happened Alexander had grabbed her.

''Your family is here stupid child.''

''Duh.''

Jasmine looked over at Moira, panic flooded her mind. _He is going to kill her._She began to back away. She couldn't watch this any longer. She knew Alexander was a monster and she did not want to view his murderous craft. She got herself far enough away that she thought she might be able to turn and run, but then something different had happened, and before she knew it she was standing next to Emmett.

''How...'' this was too much for her to take. Nothing made any sense. She was overwhelmed, and because of that she fainted.

Everything else for Moira was a blur. She saw Jasmine faint. She felt herself released from Alexander's grasp, but she wasn't sure who had been the one to grab her. She knew it was her family.

She heard several snarls and an angry roar, and then there was silence. When she looked around again, she was in her car and Edward was driving.

Moira blinked. "Where are we going? Where's Jasmine?"

"Relax, Alexander didn't get her. He ran off after we intervened, but I heard enough of his mind that he isn't going to the Volturi. Not anytime soon that is. He was very irritated that you were so bold with him." Edward sounded both amused and proud of his sister. "But we'll be keeping an eye on him from now on and we'll interfere if he tries to go to the Volturi."

Moira was relieved to hear it. Jasmine was safe, they were both alive. "So, are we going home then?"

She was still worried about Jasmine. The girl had obviously fainted from an overload of stress and overwhelming information. Edward shook his head.

"No, we're going to the hospital. I had Emmett and Jasper take her to see Dad. We will go from there." Edward didn't like what he was hearing from Jasmine's mind before she blacked out. She was on to them, their family, and from hanging out with Moira, he had a feeling her knowing about them was inevitable.

Moira sat there, her thoughts were all over the place, and she swore that she could still feel Alexander's icy grip on her. She did not like that feeling. _Was he trying to kill them? _She didn't understand, she looked at Edward for an answer, but he didn't say anything. That worried her, he would usually answer any question she asked herself.

"Ed, come on tell me. I know you hear my thoughts," she just wanted to know how much danger she was in. For once in her life she was not trying to be a daredevil. She was legitimately scared, and she knew that she may not want to hear what Edward had to say, but she needed answers. Alexander was an enigma for her. She had met other nomad vampires and their only desire was to kill her, but Alexander seemed to have another focus, he liked to torture. He seemed to enjoy watching people suffer. He was sick.

"Yes," Edward said flatly as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He was worried about the conversation Moira and Jasmine had early in the diner. "What all did you tell her?"

"That Alexander had paid me a visit. I had to let her know that she was not alone."

"I don't get it, Moi. Why did you feel the need to open up to her? You usually don't. What made you make this sudden change?" He had been searching her mind for the answer, but there was no clear one.

Moira took off her seatbelt and opened the car door. She did not have an answer for him. She didn't know why she had truly opened up to Jasmine. All she knew was that for some reason she felt that she had to help the girl. _I don't know Ed, maybe I am possessed. _She smiled at her little joke as she walked into the hospital, frowning when she realized she had no idea where her father's office was; she waited for Edward to walk in and lead the way.

She hated hospitals. They always had a strange smell to them, and she never liked the idea of being in one. There was just too many things that creeped her out, from the idea of drawing blood to being cut open. It horrified her. She was glad, however, that Carlisle was a doctor. It came in handy at times, especially when her anger took over and she ended up smacking Emmett.

They found their way into his office. Emmett and Jasper were both lazily sitting on a chair.

"How is she?" Moira asked.

"Passed out cold. She hit her head hard." Emmett said.

Moira frowned a little. She'd fainted before, but for a much different reason than Jasmine had. The worst part about the whole episode, other than the embarrassment that was felt, was waking up to the pain. For Moira it had been unbearable, and even worse Emmett was always there to make sure he made it ten times worse. He always liked to see how mad he could make Moira, sometimes he wondered if she was going to receive super human strength like in the anime tv shows she used to watch.

Carlisle walked into his office mere moments after they arrived. He did not look pleased with four of his children sitting there awaiting his arrival, and one of their human friends in his hospital bed.

"What on Earth happened?"

Moira bit her lip, "I was at the diner with Jasmine and Alexander found us. She fainted, he was trying to kill us. They stopped it in time... Obviously."

Carlisle wasn't angry with Moira; it was this Alexander character that was frustrating him. He was torturing his family and the families of Forks. Nomads like him didn't get along with their family often. They didn't respect the way of life Carlisle withheld.

There was another thing on his mind. Jasmine, Moira's friend, she may have fainted at the scene, but she had also been there. She had been a part of the drama.

"How much does your friend know, Moi, truthfully? If she knows, we will have to do something." he asked, gently. As much as he wished his daughter could just open up to whomever, it was dangerous.

Moira slumped down in her father's large leather chair._ Don't ask me to lie to her, I can't. _She didn't know why she was having this internal confliction when it came to Jasmine. Part of her didn't feel so alone, and she knew that Jasmine needed a friend. The girl needed someone to confide in, to talk to; nobody else in Forks could ever understand. Jasmine made her feel... like a normal teenage girl again, more human. It was a relief to have a friend like that. She never had one like Jasmine before, and damn it Moira was determined to keep her close.

"She doesn't know entirely who and what you are, but I think she knows that something is different. She knows Alexander is a cold hearted freak of a mass murderer. All I told her was that I met him and he is weird."

Carlisle gazed at his daughter. She was growing up so fast. This had never been a problem before. Moira usually kept their family to herself when it came to friends, but it seemed that Jasmine was going to be a true friend.

He had always hoped that Moira would find a friend like that; of course he could never have assumed that it would take place like this.

Carlisle nodded his head as he listened and contemplated Moira's words. _It appears that we will be inadvertently adopting a new member to the family._

Edward looked at him with concern. "How is that going to work?"

"I don't know Edward, but this is about Moira as much as it regards us. We will hold a family meeting later so that we might discuss it further with everyone. Alice's visions on the matter will be significant."

Moira wasn't following the conversation. She wanted to check on Jasmine. This whole ordeal with Alexander had her officially creeped out. They had assumed right, when it came to him. Jasmine had been spot on in her accusation, and technically she still was in the dark about the whole vampire business.

She smiled a little. Jasmine was intuitive, much like her, and she analyzed situations that the average human eye would just gloss over as if it were nothing. Jasmine reminded her of herself in a way. They had some things in common. It was like having a human sister that she could stand. The thought made her laugh.

It caught the attention of the four vampires in the room. Edward had been focusing on the conversation with Carlisle instead of directly listening to Moira's mind. He let off a light sigh, but smiled regardless.

"So that is why, you've come to a conclusion have you Moi? You found the answer." he spoke gently.

Moira blinked at Edward bewildered. "What are you talking about? The answer to what?"

"Why you have told Jasmine the things you told her, the truthfulness. You answered my question from earlier."

"Oh, okay. Wait how did I answer it?" Moira had not really realized what she had said or what she had thought about that had triggered her answering his question. She really had not intended to.

Edward just smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Moira glared a little. _Why do you have to be so infuriating? _

Edward just continued to smile. He liked that he could get on her nerves. It did not take as nearly much effort as it did when Emmett or Jasper tried to bug her. His was a little more tactful and often more invasive.

Moira decided to let Edward's little mind games not bug her. She had other things that she wondered about.

"Are we telling her what you are?" Moira asked, half wishing she did not ask it.

"We will be taking a vote when we have the family meeting,"Carlisle said. "I am not sure that all of your siblings are going to like the idea."

Moira knew that he meant Rosalie. She wanted things to be a certain way always, she did not handle the slightest degree of change well when it came to family, and now that Moira was older they no longer got along. Moira could not help that she did not see eye to eye with Rosalie anymore. She could not help that she had become independent and opinionated. Wasn't that something that came with growing up?

"She's not going to like it. She's going to vote against the idea. She won't even listen," Moira said it a little frustrated.

"Maybe if you talk to her before we have the meeting. Give her a chance to think about it," Emmett said knowing that Moira was talking about Rosalie. He knew how stubborn his wife was, but often times there was nothing that he could do about it. They hardly agreed on things as it was, but he was not sure how he felt about this. He did not want to endanger his family.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"You could try it."

"Okay," She did not sound too sure about the idea.

Carlisle nodded his agreement. "I need to check on Jasmine. Take Moira home, if she wants to talk to Rosalie she absolutely has time. If she doesn't, we will be having a family discussion about it regardless. Go with your brothers, Moi. Your friend is in good hands."

Moira bit her lip. She was still conflicted about her feelings. She did want to share the truth with Jasmine; she was tired of boundaries, tired of secrets. On the other side, she cared for her families safety. In all honesty, she knew that she had a big mouth; she could have easily spoiled her family on multiple occasions. They were the only thing she knew, though. They might infuriate and frustrate her, but she loved them. She didn't know what she would do without the Cullens.

"Call me when she wakes up, I want to be here to see her," Moira requested simply.

Carlisle nodded his agreement. "Of course, sweetheart."

Edward ushered Moira to the door. She glanced back, but followed begrudgingly. She was not looking forward to the conversation about to take place with Rosalie. Not even Emmett could stop Rose then.

Emmett and Jasper followed behind. They dashed home on foot, following the speeding corvette.

Carlisle returned to his work. He checked on Jasmine first, finding her still asleep. _She hit her head hard. This poor girl... I understand why my daughter wants to help you, Jasmine. We will see._

Moira shuffled through the door already in a strange mood. She was anxious, annoyed, worried, scared, all rolled into one. Her adrenaline was still pumping.

Alice was in the kitchen with Esme, making a dinner set for more than one person Moira noticed. So Jasmine would be coming over... Was that happening tonight? _Oh, boy._

She saw Rosalie out on the driveway, right outside the garage, looking over her precious BMW like usual. She took a deep breath. Jasper and Edward had managed to disappear from sight. They wanted to be as far away from the argument as possible. Rosalie tended to try and pull them into the verbal fights and this was not something they felt like discussing yet.

Emmett gave Moira a little push. "It's now or never, Moi." He still didn't know how he felt about the whole situation, but from what he witnessed either Jasmine was left in the dark to die or their family would be protecting her. The latter he realized meant that Moira would be at her side, stuck like glue, and that meant Jasmine would know their identity.

Moira bit her lip hard as she was practically pushed out the door. She really dreaded fights with Rosalie. She held grudges; they both did, and that usually ended up with a slightly divided house for some time.

She already understood why Rose and her family was opposed to the idea of a second human knowing and coexisting with the coven of vampires. It was forbidden. They cared for her, she was one of their own, raised by the family. Jasmine was just a girl Moira met in another town they lived in, but the brunette was already endangered.

A sigh escaped her, causing Rosalie to stop her mechanic work on the vehicle.

The blonde vampire raised a brow at her sister. She hadn't expected her to join her in the garage. Moira usually avoided her when she was working on cars.

"Something wrong?" came Rosalie's question. She watched Moira's demeanor. She usually wore her emotions on her sleeve. She didn't need Jasper to know that Moira was upset, angry, afraid... They had all become accustomed to the many sides of Moira.

Studying the red haired teenager in front of her, the image of the five year old popped into her brain. She missed the younger version of the child. She was easier to keep safe then, and although she had been adventuresome as a girl, that couldn't compare to Moira's curiosity and pension for trouble now.

Rosalie felt more like a mother hen than a sister to Moira, even if Moira didn't see her the same way. She loved Moira with all her heart. Moira was the closet thing that she had to a daughter, or the experience of motherhood.

Moira nodded, then shook her head; partially wanting to change her mind. Rosalie looked bewildered. _Just do it, Moira. Tell her... Ask, it shouldn't hurt to ask. Right?_

"Did Alice tell you what happened?"

"About Alexander finding you and your friend, yes. Why?"

"You seem so nonchalant about it," Moira stated. All the other members of her family were freaking out it, but, Rose, she was just so cavalier about it.

Rosalie faced Moira then, "I was worried Moira! Ask Emmett, I guarantee that I called him several times to check on you. Mom and I were on our way to the diner when Alice had the vision, but she stopped us because Emmett, Edward, and Jasper intervened for your safety. Don't you dare tell me that I don't care about you. If you are implying that I wasn't worried, you are more incorrect than you can comprehend."

Moira folded her arms. They didn't call her stubborn and hard-headed for no reason.

"I can comprehend quite a lot... Rose, I need to ask you something." Her tone shifted so slightly a human wouldn't have been able to catch it.

Rosalie's eyes softened, being trained to pick up on even the slightest distress in Moira. Behind the tenacious, rebellious, spoiled teenager, there was still a sweet innocent little girl asking her family for help and support. This stage of life had just shifted their relationship. Rosalie wasn't secure in her roll as the older sister, yet. That was where they butted heads the most.

Plus, they were both opinionated, and wouldn't back down until the other gave in. That was something Rosalie was sure that she taught Moira, even if it had been subconsciously.

"Ask me anything," Rosalie replied gently.

_I hope you mean that..._ Moira thought, twisting a curl of her hair around her finger.

"How would you feel if we let my friend Jasmine know about the family?"

Rosalie's body tensed and her soft eyes hardened in a second. Clearly, she did not like the idea. This was exactly what Moira expected from her sister.

Before Rosalie spoke up, Moira interjected. Her voice was a plea, and hardly audible.

"Please, Rose... She's going to die. I can't watch that. It can't happen. I would know who did it and why... H-he's evil!" Moira sobbed a raw, sorrowful cry.

It caught Rosalie off guard. She gazed at the girl, not ten feet from her, panic-stricken and traumatized from the nomad haunting these lands.

The only fear that struck Rosalie harder was the knowledge that if they shared their secret with this new human in their life, they would all be at risk for the death sentence. Including her friend, was Moira ready for that? She was positive that none of them were ready, but did they have a choice?

"Please, Rose," Moira begged almost sounding like the little five year old Rosalie missed. It reminded her when Moira would come looking for her when she was little asking her to braid her hair.

"It's not that easy." Rose knew she sounded harsh, but she could not help it. There was just too much at risk.

"What's not easy about it?" Annoyance rang through in Moira's voice. She wanted just for once for Rosalie to understand her, and actually listen to what she was saying. Moira desperately wanted another human to know what she was going through, someone to confide in. Someone that would actually keep a secret for her. She wanted for once for Rosalie to put any grudges she had toward Moira aside and to side with her just this once. Why was it so hard for her to do that?

"The entire family would be in danger. You would be in danger. You're just lucky that the Volturi like Carlisle. Telling a human about who we are is not safe."

Moira folded her arms across her chest and glared at Rosalie. She would not be opposed to another human finding out if it was a baby. _This is so unfair! _

"Sometimes you need to think about others more than yourself, Moi."

Rosalie's comment struck a nerve. She was being selfish? How was she being selfish? Rosalie was the one being selfish. Moira was thinking about someone other than herself.

"Get your head out of your ass, Rosalie. I am thinking of someone other than myself."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Like what? You're not my mother. You're my sister." Moira did not care how badly her words would sting Rosalie. This was the last time Rosalie tried to act like a mom to Moira, she was sick of it. _I have a mom. I don't need two of them. _Moira would hope that one day Rosalie would understand what it meant to be a sister, to be there for someone without always telling them what to do. Alice had it down to a science, why couldn't Rose just pick it up?

Rosalie looked pained, "What and we're just supposed to put our entire way of life in danger? We're supposed to put you in danger?"

"Seriously, Rose I am already in danger. I am always in danger. We are lucky that air doesn't kill me half the time."

Moira was a magnet for trouble, but this was her first encounter with a nomad that seemed fixed on her. She had ran into other nomad vampires before, but usually her family cleared it up. This situation was much different and Rosalie could not be so pig headed not to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Well, I can't help it if you like to do stupid things."

"I'm sorry last time I checked I have a life to live. A real life. I can't help it if I like to have a good time," Moira knew that she was leading this conversation into a bad spot, but she could not help it. She was seething. _Just because you're jealous of me does not give you the right to insult me. _

It was a slap in the face to Rosalie. She had always been there for Moira and now she was acting like a spoiled rotten little brat. She knew that Moira was hurting and wanted to keep her friend alive, but why couldn't she just understand that certain things had to be a certain way. Order had to be established and remain.

Rosalie didn't know how to make Moira understand, to listen. They were both having this struggle. They rarely saw things from each others' perspective. Rosalie still felt like a mother to Moira, but Moira had only ever seen her as a sister. It made conversations difficult. They argued, yelled, screamed at the other to get their point across, then would hold a grudge.

Rosalie had to be the one to change that tactic this time around. Moira might be spoiled and lashing out with insults that she knew would hurt Rosalie, but she was fighting for a good cause not just herself for once.

A sigh escaped Rosalie. _How are we going to find a common ground here? I don't want to fight with her anymore._

Moira watched her older sister. She wanted Rosalie to let go of the reigns a little. This had been the first time she had told Rose that she wasn't a mother to her. She knew it was a slap in the face, but that was something that happened when the two girls fought. Whether or not Rosalie believed it, they fought like sisters. Rosalie could be jealous; Moira could be a brat. They threw out insults that they didn't really mean. It happened on occasion. What were they going to do? Something had to give one way or another.

Rosalie looked Moira in the eye, taking a deep breath. "Alright, fine. What do you expect will happen if we share our lives and open up to your friend?"

Moira wasn't expecting that question from Rosalie. Was she trying to see it her way?

"I'm not sure. She's sad and alone and needs someone to care for her. Her mother is a raging alcoholic and has an unhealthy sex addiction. Her father is dead and the vampire that killed him is now after her." Moira stated, starting to figure out the answer to Rosalie's question herself. She hadn't thought about it entirely. "I... I don't want to be the only human who can live this way. I'm isolated, granted I have it good. Jasmine has nothing; she is working her ass off just to support her mother, but she's miserable. I want a friend, Rose. I want somebody that understands what I'm going through; not because they saw my future or read my thoughts or even analyzed my emotions, but because she is like me. I've never had that experience."

Rosalie listened to what Moira had said, feeling the thick emotions she was giving off. It was something they has never seen before in this aspect. Moira had never become attached to any person during a move the way she had attached herself to Jasmine. She still wasn't happy that they would be further endangering the family, but she was starting to understand Moira's plea.

Rosalie nodded her head slightly.

"I suppose we will find out the verdict tonight at the family meeting," was all she could muster. She then walked away from her younger sibling, deciding a hunt would be best.

Moira watched her stunned. Had she won this argument?

Emmett walked out. "Not bad, after all the shit you two threw out. It's possible that you convinced my wife to let you tell your friend about us." He smiled; his eyes were jovial, but pensive.

Moira knew that they were all on edge. She hoped that she was fighting for the right thing in the long run. She hoped that Jasmine would become her best friend, the most trustworthy human she would know. Her fingers were crossed.

"Hopefully," Moira smiled a little. "Are you going hunting with her?"

Emmett winked, "That and then something else."

Moira's face flushed, mostly out of disgust. His innuendos were awkward and immature, but that was just Emmett. She laughed it off.

"You're gross!"

She went back in the house, not wanting to hear another word about her brothers' sex life.

Her phone was ringing when she made it inside. Moira hurried over, digging it out of her bag quickly. She knew it would be her father.

"Hi, Daddy," she answered anxiously.

"Hello, sweetheart. Your friend is stirring a great deal the nurses have sent for me. Come back to the hospital now if you want to see her." His tone was light, optimistic.

It relieved Moira's worry some. That meant that Jasmine was okay.

"I'll be right there."

"See you soon, angel." Carlisle hung up.

Moira dashed into the kitchen. Alice was already holding the keys to her corvette.

"I'm driving," Alice stated. It wasn't open for consideration. Alice would be driving. Moira didn't have time to complain, instead she just went to the car to wait.

They left immediately and were at the hospital in seconds. Moira was used to her families insane driving habits.

She followed Alice upstairs to the hospital room. Carlisle was waiting just outside. He smiled at his daughters.

"That was quicker than I expected." he teased.

Alice beamed.

"I know, I'm awesome."

Moira just laughed. "No you're not, you're crazy Alice."

"I am crazy awesome," Alice said with a smile on her face.

Moira decided not to argue. There was no point in being juvenile at the moment. She wanted to make sure Jasmine was okay.

Jasmine was stirring, making whimpering noises in her sleep. She was having a nightmare, one that she had often, and desperately wanted it to go away. It would not go away, the moment she witnessed was always going to haunt her. That monster was always going to visit, always be there. It would never end, and she was starting to lose her will to cope with it. She often found herself thinking maybe her mother had it right; self medicating seemed to work for her, why couldn't it work for Jasmine as well?

"No!" Jasmine's screams echoed down the hallways of the hospital as her nightmare ensued.

_She was in the middle of the woods, her father and her had gone on their yearly campout. Something that Jasmine looked forward too. They were not far from home so it was not as bad as it could have been. The stars shown brightly overhead and the air was crisp with the fragrant scent of the earth after a rain. Everything felt so clean and good, there were no signs of danger. Nothing that Jasmine could remember being off._

_But everything changed in an instant. A stranger made his way into their camp ground. _

_"Are you lost?" Jasmine's father's voice asked the stranger._

_Jasmine looked at the stranger, and noted that he was quite handsome, but when she glanced at his eyes she found him unappealing. They were red and they seemed to have lost all light, like his soul was burnt out and did not exist. It sent chills up her spine and through her nerves to the rest of her body. Something within her said run, but her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground like someone had poured concrete over them. It was an uncomfortable situation._

_"I am not lost, just thirsty," The stranger said as though the words that proceeded from his lips were amusing. _

_"Well, stranger what is your name? We wouldn't mind giving you something to drink."_

_"I am Alexander," there was a smile on his face. Something about the way he looked from Jasmine to her father just felt wrong. Was he going to murder them? He had the creepy murderer vibe about him. Why were his eyes red? Nothing made sense, there was no fact known that made what was going on feel common place. Jasmine felt herself inch backwards nervously. Why wasn't her dad as nervous as she was? Did he not see that they were dealing with some kind of creepy red-eyed freak of nature?_

_Jasmine gripped her father's sleeve and tugged gently. Her fear was getting the better of her. "Dad, just make him go..."_

_Alexander's eyes averted from the father to his daughter. He grinned slightly. He enjoyed the thrill, and he knew this girl would make his game worthwhile._

_Alexander's eyes were starting to really freak her out. They held something in them, a challenge maybe, but Jasmine couldn't be sure of his intentions. All she knew was that this creepy guy couldn't be trusted._

_Jasmine's father glanced at her. He dropped his voice to a whisper, not aware that no matter how quiet he tried to be Alexander could hear his every word._

_"Go into the tent, Mina," Her father, Stephen, was a slender man. He was a lawyer, and much better at a verbal fight than a physical one. "I will make him leave, okay?"_

_Part of Jasmine just wanted to grab her father by the hand and run for their lives, but she decided that her father's rational, logical side was more sensible in this predicament. This Alexander fellow couldn't be a mass murderer, could he?_

_She mentally shook off the question from her brain and followed her dads' instructions. Once in the tent, she unzipped the window so the mesh would allow her to see what was happening outside._

_Alexander was gazing at her. His piercing red eyes met hers and she stumbled back._

_The sun was starting to set slowly making it harder to see through the mesh. They were deep in the heart of the forest, even though it was close to home._

_Her father spoke. He was facing Alexander straight on._

"_You're upsetting my daughter," Stephen said sternly, tossing a water bottle at Alexander._

_He looked surprised as it hit the stranger full force in the chest and fell with a soft thud onto the forest foliage._

_The amused expression of the man with red eyes didn't falter. What made Jasmine's skin crawl was the chuckle that emitted and resounded through the trees until it crescendoed into a guffaw._

"_You must have misinterpreted me," Alexander paused with a sinister smirk, "good sir." His words were sarcastic._

_Stephen's brows furrowed in serious concern and confusion. Why this man was surely mad!_

"_Get out of here!"_

"_No."_

_Jasmine crept closer to the window._

"_Leave or I am calling the cops." Her father held his phone firmly. One of his close, long-term friends was the Police Chief of Forks._

_Alexander merely scoffed._

"_Who, Charlie Swan? He can't stop me, but by all means call him. I dare you, Stephen Thomas…"_

_Jasmine's heart began to race, but fear rendered her stagnant. She couldn't move. Alexander knew her father's name even though they hadn't introduced themselves to this mysterious stranger._

_Her first reaction, initially, was to scream; however, her voice failed her and caught in her throat._

_Before Stephen could punch in the numbers 9-1-1 on his cell phone, Alexander struck._

_Jasmine's eyes filled to the brim. It was sheer seconds; she barely had time to blink. Alexander had disappeared and reappeared, tackling her father to the dirt floor of the forest._

_A blood-curdling scream left his mouth as Alexander's teeth sunk into Stephen's neck. His mind registered the pain, but it was gone before he could fight it. Blackness overwhelmed him. His last thought was concerning the large frightened eyes of his little girl. "R-r-run… M-m-mina…"_

_Jasmine shook violently. She didn't know how I happened, but she knew one thing for certain. Her father was dead, and she couldn't move._

_Alexander dropped the limp body and wiped his mouth secretly. There was blood covering the material of his clothing._

_He turned to the tent, a grin of morbidity played at his features._

_Regardless of her immobilizing fright, Jasmine noted the redness of Alexander's eyes was rapidly brightening._

"_Come out of the tent, Jasmine…" _

A/N: And there you have it! Our longest chapter so far! Alexander's appearance, Jasmine in the hospital, and Moira conflicted about sharing the family secret. Wait and see what happens next :) Please review and let us know what you think. Thanks so much!


End file.
